Reprendre ce qu'on avait abandonné
by Manion-chan
Summary: Séquelle de Mukuro à Namimori. Mukuro et Kyôya sont de retour au manoir mais quelqu'un cherche à envoyer le gardien de la brume à Vendicare. Qui est-ce?
1. Chapter 1

Reprendre ce qu'on avait abandonné

_Bonjour tout le monde, je publie une séquelle de « Mukuro à Namimori » Je dédie ce chapitre à C-Dark-Dreams, joyeux Noël à toi, même si un peu en retard._

_Je sais que ce chapitre est court mais je me rattraperai bientôt~_

Mukuro était allongé sur le lit à baldaquin de Kyôya. Seulement une semaine s'était écoulée depuis leur retour et le gardien du nuage avait reçu une mission importante à remplir avec Takeshi. Alors, même si Tsuna ne savait pas que l'illusionniste était jaloux, il devait quand même se douter qu'il torturait la libido de l'italien et pas qu'un peu. Fatigué d'attendre, l'ancien détenu se laissa envahir par des souvenirs qu'il appréciait particulièrement.

FLASHBACK

Ca faisait un mois que Mukuro était à Namimori et il pouvait affirmer sans se vanter qu'il était bien intégré. A présent, la dixième génération Vongola l'avait accepté et il se fondait à merveille dans la foule d'étudiants. La seule chose qui était problématique, c'était d'expliquer à un certain boss que oui, il était tout le temps collé mais que non, il n'avait rien fait. En fait, son temps libre durant les heures scolaires, il le passait dans le bureau du chef de discipline et après ses cours, il était dans la salle de retenue à lire un livre ou à envoyer des messages inutiles à son alouette.

Malheureusement, après ce mois, Tsunayoshi lui demanda de renforcer les liens avec les autres gardiens –sauf Hibari- et Mukuro se vit dans l'obligation d'accepter. Evidemment, ça réduisait déjà son temps en compagnie de son amant et donc ces seuls moments de tendresse que les deux gardiens acceptaient de s'offrir ça avait été un accord muet. Il n'y avait que dans le bureau de Kyôya qu'ils laissaient vraiment parler leurs sentiments et à présent, pour sa santé physique, Kusakabe frappait toujours à la porte et attendait environ trente secondes avant d'entrer.

Durant ses heures d'étude, l'illusionniste était souvent convoqué dans le bureau du chef du comité de discipline ou s'y rendait juste pour voir ce qui s'y passait mais qu'importe la raison de sa venue, il finissait toujours par embrasser son alouette. Cette dernière ne le laissait partir que parce qu'elle était bien obligée car sinon, les deux hommes restaient collés en séance d'apnée comme le qualifiait si bien l'arcobaleno lorsqu'il les surprenait.

-Désolé Tsunayoshi-kun, je suis encore convoqué au bureau de l'alouette… Kufufu~

-Essaye de ne pas te faire mordre à mort cette fois.

-Kufufu~

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers le territoire auto proclamé de Kyôya et une fois rentré, il croisa le regard arctique de son homologue du nuage. D'un coup, l'atmosphère se réchauffa et arrivé près du canapé, Mukuro s'empara des lèvres de l'autre garçon et ils finirent tous deux allongés de tout leur long sur le faux cuir du sofa. Une fois n'est pas coutume, c'était l'illusionniste qui dominait par sa position élevée.

-J'ai envie de toi, herbivore.

A ce moment là, Kyôya avait une légère rougeur au niveau de ses pommettes et son regard était tout à fait déstabilisant. A cet instant, Mukuro se souvint qu'il n'avait pas encore dominé au lit, simplement parce qu'il attendait le parfait consentement de son partenaire il n'était pas idiot au point de croire que l'alouette accepterait d'avoir perdu. Le gardien de la brume n'avait fait qu'attendre d'avoir l'autorisation de l'autre garçon pour enfin passer à l'acte.

-Veux-tu que je vienne dormir chez toi ce soir ou souhaites-tu passer chez moi ?

-A ton avis herbivore ? Embrasse-moi.

FIN FLASHBACK

Mukuro avait fini par s'endormir au milieu du lit avec la fenêtre ouverte, en plein mois de novembre. Quand Hibari rentra plus tard, il soupira en voyant son amant affalé sur le lit et frigorifié il se dépêcha de fermer l'ouverture de la fenêtre puis il se glissa doucement à côté de l'illusionniste, trop fatigué pour faire autre chose. Revenue depuis une semaine et déjà parti quatre jours au Japon pour régler un petit problème de yakuza un peu trop encombrants. C'est vrai qu'ils étaient parvenus à les duper deux fois sur ma même journée avec un convoi de drogue mais bon, tout le monde ne savait pas être concentré 24 heures sur 24. Inconsciemment, Mukuro se blottit contre le corps plus petit pour profiter de sa présence mais aussi de sa chaleur.

Le matin, les deux hommes trouvèrent un plateau rempli de pâtisseries ainsi que des boissons chaudes. Comme à leur habitude, ils mangèrent dans le calme puis se décidèrent à sortir tous les deux voir ce qui avait changé en trois ans pas qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps mais tout simplement pas l'envie. Ils avaient préféré emménager au calme mais le soir, ils étaient invités à une fête en leur honneur et donc, obligés d'être présents.

L'avant midi se déroula dans le calme et la découverte. Ils avaient croisé Ryohei ainsi que sa petite famille et encore une fois, Mukuro se retrouva avec une petite qui lui faisait la conversation. « Tu es qui ? » « Tu es plus grand que mon papa. » « Tu joues avec moi ? »

-Oya Ryohei. Ta fille est vraiment collante comme toi.

-C'est extrêmement vrai, n'est-ce pas Hana ?

La jeune femme se contenta se sourire et de prendre sa gamine dans les bras. Il faut dire que Kyôya n'appréciait pas vraiment les enfants en temps normal mais quand ils commençaient à tourner autour de son homme, ça n'allait plus. A la fin, l'illusionniste créa une illusion pour pouvoir s'en aller discrètement.

6918-6918-6918-6918-6918

La réception était splendide et tout l'élite de l'alliance Vongola était présente, Varia y compris. Evidemment, avec le boss et sa relation officielle avec le gardien de la tempête de Tsuna, les autres étaient obligés de suivre. Tout le monde s'amusait bien sauf les deux concernés d'abord, ils n'aimaient pas vraiment la foule, ensuite, ils n'avaient pas que ça à faire et enfin, Mukuro avait juste envie de profiter de caresses de Kyôya. Malgré ces inconvénients, tout se passa sans le moindre accrochage si on oublie un Xanxus bourré qui fait du charme à Takeshi et qui énerve donc Squalo, si on oublie aussi Skull encastré dans le mur et Dino malade comme un chien à cause de l'abus d'alcool. Une soirée normale quoi.

Enfin, après trois heures à faire bonne figure, les deux gardiens obtinrent le droit de s'éclipser discrètement et cette fois, Kyôya avait bien prévu de profiter de son amant, saoul ou pas. C'est comme ça qu'ils se retrouvèrent à faire l'amour dans une chambre qui leur était inconnue ou pas tant que ça après tout.

-Tu sais, ça me fait bizarre d'être revenu ici.

-Kufufu~ Je vais enfin pouvoir posséder le corps de Tsunayoshi~

-C'est une façon détournée pour redemander un tour ?

-Kufufu~ No…

C'était trop tard, Kyôya avait déjà repris les lèvres de l'illusionniste ainsi que ses caresses. L'homme au regard dépareillé ne résista pas longtemps avant d'abandonner son faux air gêné après tout, ça faisait bien trop longtemps qu'ils se connaissaient pour faire semblant et c'était peut-être bien mieux ainsi.


	2. Chapter 2

Reprendre ce qu'on avait abandonné

_Me voici pour le chapitre 2… Je viens de réussir à me connecter sur le réseau d'un voisin donc j'en profite pour vous poster ce chapitre… Je vous remercie pour vos reviews qui me font vraiment plaisir^^ J'espère qu'il vous plaira même s'il n'est pas trop long T_T. Je continuerai d'écrire mais peut-être moins souvent pour le moment, sur ce, bonne lecture !_

Le matin, les deux hommes se réveillèrent difficilement. La libido de Mukuro n'avait pas été la seule à être importunée pour cause d'absence car même si l'italien n'était pas un modèle de vertu, il savait très bien que son amant n'en avait jamais assez et que leurs parties de jambes en l'air finissaient souvent lorsque tous deux étaient épuisés. L'illusionniste ouvrit doucement les yeux et croisa alors le regard arctique de son amant avec un grand sourire, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Kyôya et se laissa emporter au bon vouloir de l'autre homme. Pour rien au monde il n'échangerait sa place.

Lorsqu'ils se levèrent, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils se trouvaient dans la chambre inoccupée du gardien de la brume. Mukuro s'étira et se prit la tête entre les mains.

-Ne Kyô~ J'ai bu tant que ça ?

-Pas plus que moi pourquoi ?

-J'ai une gueule de bois horrible… Tu me fais un câlin ?

Une première, Rokudo Mukuro demande un câlin, depuis les treize ans qu'ils se connaissent, il n'a jamais demandé quelque chose du genre. Devant le regard implorant de son amant, Kyôya ne lui refusa pas mais se demanda ce qu'il lui prenait c'était sûr que l'illusionniste avait un problème. Durant tout l'avant-midi, Mukuro ne lâcha pas la main de son amant, pour quelque raison que se soit lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le bureau de Tsuna, les deux hommes se rendirent compte qu'il y avait un problème.

-Kyôya, Mukuro, où étiez-vous la nuit ? On ne vous a pas trouvés.

-Nous étions dans les appartements de la brume, pourquoi ?

-La prison Vendicare cherche Mukuro.

-Mais j'ai rien fait moi, j'ai passé la nuit avec Kyô…

-Une preuve ? Un alibi ?

-On n'a rien fait herbivore, tu vois quand même bien que ton gardien de la brume n'est pas dans son état normal non ? Si tu veux un alibi, je suis là.

-Qu'avez-vous fait la nuit ?

-Kufufu~ Veux-tu des détails Tsunayoshi ? Une petite illusion souvenir ?

-Tu fais ça, je peux te dire que tu auras des ennuis avec moi. Mukuro et moi avons couché ensemble cette nuit donc, même s'il s'est passé quelque chose, ça ne peut pas être lui.

-Je vous crois, de toute façon je vais mettre quelqu'un sur le coup et je vous tiendrai au courant en attendant, vous resterez au manoir pour vous laver de tous soupçons.

6918-6918-918-6918-6918

Comme le leur avait demandé le boss, les deux gardiens s'occupèrent ou du moins, Hibari essaya de comprendre ce qui clochait avec son amant. En dernier recours, il l'emmena au laboratoire pour un examen complet. Mukuro avait surtout l'air d'être sur une autre planète car quand ils avaient croisé Xanxus, la prise sur sa main s'était resserrée brusquement.

-Desserre tes doigts s'il te plait.

-Désolé, je ne sais pas ce que je fais.

-J'ai remarqué, on rentre.

-Kufufu~

Cette fois, dès qu'ils arrivèrent dans les appartements du nuage, Mukuro décida d'aller prendre un bain mais pas seul, il traîna son amant à sa suite. Oui, Kyôya aimait l'hygiène, mais de là à se faire trainer dans une baignoire pour la deuxième fois de la journée –qui pour le moment a duré cinq petites heures- il n'appréciait pas des masses. Enfin, vu l'état de son ananas herbivore, il préférait encore ça à se faire broyer la main. Après cette séance de massages imposée par l'illusionniste, ce dernier partit s'allonger dans le lit avec un soupir de lassitude. Après avoir vérifié si Mukuro dormait vraiment, Hibari se dirigea vers le canapé et s'empara d'un livre dans l'attente des résultats.

Trois heures plus tard, un messager lui apporta un rapport sur la prise de sang de l'illusionniste. Le gardien du nuage le remercia puis après être retourné s'asseoir, pour une fois, il prit tout son temps pour ouvrir l'enveloppe il avait un mauvais pressentiment et ce n'était vraiment pas bon signe. D'un geste tremblant, il regarda les chiffres et les inscriptions puis dans un geste furieux, il envoya un coussin contre le mur d'après les analyses, Rokudo Mukuro avait été drogué avec une substance inconnue. Ca expliquait beaucoup de choses.

Grâce à un appel interne, Kyôya expliqua la situation à Tsuna puis lui annonça qu'il allait rester dans les appartements du nuage pour surveiller son Mukuro. Après quelques minutes de conversation, les deux hommes raccrochèrent ce qui laissa enfin le manieur de tonfas seul dans ses sombres pensées. Il entendit alors que son amant se retournait sans cesse dans le lit et se décida à le rejoindre.

6918-6918-6918-6918-6918

L'état bizarre de Mukuro dura deux jours et sur ce temps là, son amant en vit de toutes les couleurs. En effet, en plus de ne jamais séparer leurs mains entrelacées, l'illusionniste créait une multitude d'illusions puissantes mais dépourvues de sens. Celle que les Vongola avaient le moins aimée était sans doute lorsqu'il les avait emprisonnés dans des cellules –bocaux- de Vendicare et que des lapins bleus leur faisaient signe, seul Kyôya était épargné par son amant. Parfois, Dino croisait des éléphants roses dans les couloirs, Tsuna rencontrait Xanxus en tutu, une illusion bien sûr.

Heureusement, après 48 heures, les effets de la drogue commencèrent à diminuer ce qui réduit vachement le nombre d'illusions mais aussi le travail de surveillance du manieur de tonfas. Ce dernier avait aussi sa main libre un peu plus souvent ce qui lui facilitait la tâche et qui lui laissait un peu plus d'intimité avec lui-même. D'un côté, il était satisfait de la distance que les autres conservaient entre lui et Mukuro mais d'un autre, entre signer ses papiers et s'occuper de son amant, il n'avait vraiment plus de repos surtout quand l'illusionniste demandait des câlins et qu'il se blottissait dans ses bras durant de longues minutes. En tout cas, Kyôya ne niait pas qu'il n'aimait pas ces moments de tendresse mais ces derniers tombaient toujours quand il était occupé.

6918-6918-6918-6918-6918

Une semaine après la réception, Mukuro avait retrouvé son état de gardien de la brume et ses airs ironiques. Il n'avait pas eu d'explications sur ce qu'il avait fait mais à présent, plus aucun gardien ne voulait le laisser retourner à Vendicare et tous partaient en mission de surveillance pour essayer de retrouver la source de cette drogue.

-Kyo~ Je veux aller me promener dehors, j'en ai marre d'être au manoir~

-Si tu sors, c'est en compagnie de Tsunayoshi et de l'herbivore je ne veux pas être la cause de ton renvoi en prison.

-Oya~ J'ai rien fait moi~

-Nous on le sait, laisse le temps au chef herbivore de trouver le coupable puis je te promets qu'on ira où tu voudras. En attendant, occupe-toi.

-Kufufu~ Je viens de trouver une occupation très intéressante~

En disant ça, il repoussa Kyôya contre le mur et posa directement sa main sur l'entrejambe du gardien du nuage. Ce dernier se raidit sous l'attouchement et lança un regard lourd de sens à son amant avant de le repousser.

-Pas que me faire molester par toi me gêne, loin de là mais pas au milieu d'un couloir de ce manoir rempli d'herbivores.

-Oya~ Je nous couvrirai pas une illusion~

-Tu ne sais pas conserver tes illusions lorsque je te donne trop de plaisir à ce moment là, tu es concentré par autre chose que par le décor.

-Kufufu~ Toi bien peut-être ?

Dans le but de faire taire son amant, Kyôya l'embrassa. D'abord doucement et chastement avant de les entraîner dans un baiser passionné où les deux hommes essayaient de dominer l'autre. Dès que l'échange cassa, le gardien de la brume se fit traîner dans de multiples couloirs avant d'atterrir devant les quartiers du nuage. Une fois la porte fermée, les regards se soudèrent et avec une voix enrouée, le japonais intima à son amant de continuer ce qu'il avait commencé.

L'air s'alourdit d'un coup tandis que Mukuro avait reposé sa main sur l'entrejambe de Kyôya pendant que l'autre se baladait sur le torse finement musclé de son amant. Ce dernier était appuyé contre le mur et se laissait faire par l'illusionniste car il appréciait les rares fois où il laissait les rennes à l'autre homme. Joueur, Rokudo laissa un baiser sur les lèvres du manieur de tonfas avant de descendre mordiller le cou de son amant et en accentuant la pression sur le membre déjà gonflé du gardien du nuage. Lorsqu'il retira sa main, Mukuro entendit un gémissement frustré tandis qu'il positionnait son genou entre les jambes de son amant pour commencer à retirer la cravate de sa proie.

-Oya mon alouette, tu es déjà tout dur. Rassure-toi, je vais encore te faire passer l'idée de porter tes chemises aux nombreux boutons lorsque nous ne sommes pas en mission~

-Dépêche-toi Mukuro…

-Kufufu~ Nous avons tout notre temps et puis, j'aime quand tu laisses tomber les barrières~

-Hm touche-moi encore…

Comme à chaque fois, l'illusionniste devait s'efforcer de garder son calme lorsqu'il voyait l'abandon dont faisait preuve son amant durant les préliminaires. Avec un sourire prédateur, il mordilla quelques instants la carotide de l'alouette avant de doucement, trop doucement déboutonner le premier bouton de la chemise violette. Le peu de peau découverte attira les lèvres du gardien de la brume qui s'empressa de mordiller, suçoter, lécher la peau mise à nu. Comme à chaque fois, une multitude de frissons parcourut le corps du bénéficiaire avant qu'il ne fourre ses mains dans les cheveux bleu nuit mais cette fois, ses mains furent arrêtées par une illusion de fleurs de lotus qui les ramena contre le mur au-dessus de la tête du manieur de tonfas.

-Mukuro je vais te…

-Oya~ Profite juste pour une fois, on a passé ce stade non ?

-Hm~

Le gardien du nuage n'en pouvait plus, il sentait son corps bouillir et attaché comme il l'était, il ne savait vraiment rien faire à part subir l'extrême lenteur de son amant. Ce dernier frôlait de temps en temps la bosse de son entrejambe mais manifestement, il préférait vraiment le torturer avec sa chemise chaque matin, il lui fallait à peine quelques secondes pour la boutonner mais quand Mukuro le déshabillait, c'était la partie qui prenait le plus de temps et cette fois-ci, ça battait tous les records.

Arrivé au nombril, l'illusionniste rentra sa langue dedans, mimant la suite des évènements tandis que sa main libre faisait sauter la boucle de la ceinture. Lorsqu'il descendit le pantalon ainsi que le boxer de son amant, il fixa son regard dans celui de l'autre homme et, avec son pouce, il commença des mouvements circulaires sur le gland de son alouette. Cette dernière se cambra tout en gémissant de soulagement puis tout s'arrêta.

-Kufufu~ Il me reste encore un bouton à défaire mais je préfère que tu sois frustré pour ces quelques instants~

-Connard.

-Je t'aime Kyô~

En disant ça, il déboutonna le dernier bouton avec ses dents et mordilla la peau offerte à sa vue tout en descendant très lentement vers la partie qui l'intéressait le plus. Arrivé au niveau de l'érection, Mukuro la lécha sur toute la longueur avant de la prendre en bouche accompagné d'un soupir de plaisir. Après quelques instants, il introduisit un doigt dans l'intimité de son amant tout en continuant de lui procurer du plaisir.

-Mukuro, s'il te plait…

Pour toute réponse, le gardien de la brume trouva sa prostate et commença à la frôler consciencieusement sans oublier d'accentuer ses mouvements de va-et-vient sur le membre tendu du manieur de tonfas. Ce dernier se tordait dans tous les sens sous le plaisir qu'il ressentait et vu que cette fois il était incapable de se mordre le poignet, il n'arrivait pas à retenir ses soupirs et gémissements de plaisir.

-Je vais venir, arrête !

Au contraire, Mukuro continua à frôler la prostate de son amant tout en continuant ses caresses buccales jusqu'à sentir la semence salée du japonais. Il l'avala sans broncher avant d'embrasser son alouette et de défaire ses illusions.

-Je n'aime pas quand tu fais ça.

-Tu n'as pas apprécié ?

-Tu sais que j'aime quand tu t'occupes de moi mais tu n'es pas obligé d'aller jusqu'au bout. Je le fais pas moi.

-Si ça te gêne, je ne le ferai plus. Tu as un endroit de prédilection pour la suite où je choisis ?

-Il me semble que nous n'avons jamais testé le jacuzzi.

-Kufufu~

Sans se départir de son sourire, Mukuro souleva son alouette comme une mariée et se dirigea vers leur salle de bain avant de les dénuder tous les deux. Sur le temps que le bain-bulle se remplissait, des mains baladeuses parcouraient les corps, créant des frissons à n'en plus finir.

Les deux hommes rentrèrent dans l'eau une fois le niveau suffisant et, tout en caressant la virilité à nouveau dressée de son amant, Mukuro enclencha les remous. Avec un grand sourire, il allongea le gardien du nuage puis, tout doucement, il commença à le pénétrer. Après un hochement de tête venant de Kyôya, l'illusionniste commença à se mouvoir lentement pour laisser le temps à son amant de s'habituer à sa présence mais aussi parce que les remous leur procuraient des sensations inédites. Heureusement qu'ils avaient choisi une grande baignoire car le gardien de la brume n'aimait pas se sentir à l'étroit, son amant l'avait remarqué quand il l'avait coincé dans un placard du manoir Cavallone durant une réception tous deux se souvenaient de cette fois où ils avaient dû raconter que quelqu'un les avait renfermés là.

Les corps se frottaient, les souffles étaient erratiques, les gémissements étaient sonores, l'eau éclaboussait partout, les mouvements étaient désordonnés, les ongles s'enfonçaient dans les dos sous les doses de plaisir, pour une fois, Mukuro pouvait dominer et tous deux prenaient un pied d'enfer lorsqu'on frappa à leur porte.

-Mukuro ? Aurais-tu vu Hibari-san quelque part, je n'arrive pas à le trouver.

L'illusionniste allait répliquer lorsqu'un coup de bassin venant de Kyôya le fit soupirer.

-Tu es sûr que ça va ?

-O…Oui, ne t'inqu… Iète pas. Kyô est… Parti faire un t… Tour en ville…

-D'accord, je vais te laisser. Essaie de sortir rapidement de ton bain, j'ai pas envie que tu fasses un malaise.

Les deux hommes entendirent les pas s'éloigner puis la porte se refermer tandis qu'Hibari jetait un regard amusé à son amant. L'illusionniste se retira complètement avant de reprendre ses mouvements de plus en plus rapidement sous les feulements de plaisir de Kyôya. Cette fois, il semblait que le japonais appréciait particulièrement ce que son amant lui faisait. Sans prévenir, l'italien lui poussa la tête dans l'eau puis une fois qu'il reprit son souffle, une paire de lèvres s'écrasa contre les siennes. Les deux hommes ne tardèrent pas à se libérer dans un râle de pure extase puis Mukuro enlaça son alouette quelques instants et tous deux profitèrent de ce bien-être d'après orgasme.

6918-6918-6918-6918-6918

Dans la soirée, les deux mafieux se rendirent dans la salle à manger pour leur repas en famille en effet, tous les vendredis, la famiglia se réunissait pour le souper. Personne ne commenta le pas un peu raide du gardien du nuage ni l'air satisfait de celui de la brume, en fait, personne n'osait faire de sous entendus pour cause de risque de représailles. Les deux amant, eux, avaient décidé de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé et se comportaient le plus naturellement possible.

Pendant le repas, Mukuro s'empara de la main de son amant sous la table tandis qu'il saisissait son verre de vin. Comme d'habitude, personne ne le remarqua ou tout le monde fit semblant de ne pas le voir de toute façon, ils savaient à quoi s'en tenir avec ces deux cas à part.

A la fin du souper, les gardiens de la brume, du nuage et de la pluie prirent congé en même temps puis, au détour d'un couloir, Takeshi invita ses deux autres collègues dans son bureau.

-Que nous veux-tu, herbivore ?

-Ha ha je pense que j'ai peut-être une piste. Je préfère vous demander avant d'en informer Tsuna vous êtes-vous sentis surveillés ou quelque chose du genre durant votre absence ?

-Il y a eu un illusionniste qui nous a suivis un moment. Que veux-tu savoir d'autre ?

-Vous pourriez me donner une description.

-Kufufu~ Je l'ai envoyé manger les pissenlits par la racine.

-Ha ha… J'étais sur une fausse piste alors. Désolé de vous avoir embêtés les gars.

-Kufufu~ C'était un plaisir~

Les deux hommes sortirent du bureau et se dirigèrent calmement vers les appartements du nuage dans le but d'essayer de se reposer un peu. En fait, ça faisait un petit temps que les deux amants avaient du mal à dormir, surtout Kyôya car il se sentait souvent épié. Arrivés devant leur chambre, Mukuro commença déjà à se dévêtir tandis que le manieur de tonfas desserrait sa cravate.

Une fois dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils s'endormirent tous deux calmement. Plus tard dans la nuit, Mukuro les enroula dans les couettes car il sentait son amant frissonner tout contre lui.

6918-6918-6918-6918-6918

Le matin, l'illusionniste se demanda pourquoi son alouette était torse nu et en plus en train de fouiller dans son armoire de vêtements. Il s'étira sans quitter la scène des yeux, trop amusé pour y croire Hibari avait mis un simple jeans noir et avait l'air de chercher désespérément après quelque chose.

-Bonjour Kyô~ Je peux peut-être t'aider tu sais ?

-Bonjour Mukuro. Tu as un t-shirt à me prêter ?

-Kufufu~

En fin de compte, après avoir donné plusieurs t-shirts à son amant, Mukuro en trouva un qui lui plaisait particulièrement il était noir et il y faisait écrit « bad boy » en blanc. Après une bonne argumentation, il parvint à le mettre à son alouette puis, après s'être lui-même habillé, ils sortirent tous deux vers le bureau du boss. Ce dernier resta bouche bée devant le changement de look de son gardien du nuage cette fois, il ne pouvait plus nier quand tout le monde lui affirmait que Mukuro déteignait sur son amant.


	3. Chapter 3

Reprendre ce qu'on a abandonné

_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, elles me font très plaisir. J'ai décidé de publier cette fic les dimanches selon mon temps libre, normalement, j'ai deux chapitres d'avances mais il peut toujours y avoir un imprévu… Su ce, bonne lecture et ENJOY !_

Après un mois, le gardien de la brume reçut l'autorisation de Tsuna pour sortir hors de la propriété Vongola. Il fallait bien préciser que le decimo avait souffert pendant quatre longues semaines et qu'à la fin, il avait flanché tout le monde se plaignait de l'humeur de l'illusionniste. Malgré le fait que les recherches des espions de la famille n'aient rien prouvé, le gardien du ciel restait quand même méfiant, quelqu'un était quand même parvenu à rentrer dans le manoir durant une soirée surveillée et était parvenu à droguer un de ses gardiens, le plus dangereux même.

Sur le temps que Tsunayoshi s'inquiétait, les gardiens de la brume et du nuage déambulaient dans l'allée commerçante d'une quelconque ville et rentraient de temps en temps faire des achats pour remplir la nouvelle garde-robe de Kyôya. Ce dernier avait décidé de changer de look et donc de vêtements. Mukuro avait donc insisté pour aller faire les boutiques à deux et selon ses dires : « En amoureux, kufufu~ ». Hibari avait accepté et le matin même, ils étaient partis à bord de la Maserati indigo.

-Ne Kyô, tu en penses quoi de celui-là ?

-J'en pense surtout que nous sommes suivis depuis ce matin.

-Oya~ Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est le toutou du boss. Alors, ce t-shirt ?

-J'aime bien.

-Kufufu~

Les deux hommes réglèrent leurs achats puis se dirigèrent vers un petit restaurant qui semblait calme pour leur repas de midi. Une fois assis l'un en face de l'autre, Mukuro se détendit un peu et prit la main de son amant par-dessus la table sans se soucier des gens qui les regardaient. Les deux hommes parlaient de tout et de rien en attendant leurs plats lorsque Kyôya sentit un pied frotter contre le bas de sa jambe. L'alouette lança un regard meurtrier à l'homme en face de lui avant de jeter un coup d'œil derrière lui il n'y avait pas que Gokudera qui les suivait. Une jeune femme blonde habillée d'une veste en fourrure aussi.

En fin de journée, les deux mafieux se sont décidés à rentrer mais contrairement au matin, l'ambiance était tendue entre les deux amants.

-Oya~ Calme toi voyons, il ne m'est rien arrivé~

-Ou pas encore. Le premier qui t'approche de trop près je le mords à mort.

-Kufufu~ Quand tu le dis comme ça, tu fais vraiment peur petite alouette~

Hibari resta stoïque mais intérieurement, il fulminait. Apparemment, Mukuro ne se rendait vraiment pas compte de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient car si l'illusionniste partait en prison, Kyôya savait très bien qu'il serait incapable de suivre les ordres et de garder son calme. Avant d'avoir pu réagir, une paire de lèvres se posa sur les siennes et il profita de ce baiser jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne que c'était le gardien de la brume qui avait le volant. Hibari repoussa vivement son amant qui lui, ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

-Oya~ Tu ne veux plus de moi Kyô ?

N'importe qui aurait perçu la tristesse dans la voix de Mukuro mais le dit Kyô était trop préoccupé pour faire attention à quoi que ce soit.

-Regarde la route à la place de faire des conneries herbivore.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans l'habitacle et sans un commentaire, l'illusionniste redémarra le moteur. Kyôya comprit immédiatement sa bêtise mais il était trop tard, il savait qu'il avait vraiment blessé son amant sur ce coup là. Mukuro était muet comme une carpe, comme un enfant déçu et il était surtout bouleversé par ce qu'avait dit son alouette son alouette, plus aussi sûr maintenant.

6918-6918-6918-6918-6918

Une fois le véhicule à l'arrêt, Mukuro ouvrit sa portière et se dirigea vers le bureau de Tsuna pour l'informer de leur retour. Une fois fait, il passa à côté d'Hibari et se dirigea vers les quartiers de la brume où il allait passer son temps. Il verrouilla bien la porte derrière lui grâce à sa flamme indigo et partit s'effondrer sur le lit qui, entre temps, avait été refait. Avec un sourire peiné, il se rappela de la scène dans la voiture et dans un geste de détresse, il posa son bras devant ses yeux.

Ca faisait à présent une heure qu'il était appuyé contre la porte qui le séparait de son amant mais ce dernier ne voulait pas ouvrir. De temps en temps, il essayait d'engager le début d'une conversation mais au fur et à mesure, ça ressemblait plus à un monologue pour lui-même qu'à autre chose. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que la fenêtre de la chambre de Mukuro était ouverte et que ce dernier était parti en compagnie de Fran faire la tournée des bars du quartier.

De son côté, Mukuro noyait son chagrin dans l'alcool et pauvre de lui, il faut dire qu'il tenait vraiment bien. Fran avait arrêté de compter vers le quinzième verre de son senpai car après tout, il avait accepté de ramener son ancien professeur entier au manoir Vongola peut-être que s'il avait su dans quel état serait Mukuro, il aurait refusé. Ils décidèrent de rentrer lorsque l'ancien détenu commença à tituber dangereusement de retour à la résidence première de son senpai, Fran le laissa s'écrouler sur le lit tandis qu'il refermait la fenêtre. Avec la motivation dont il pouvait faire preuve, il partit s'asseoir dans le canapé pour attendre de voir si le gardien de la brume Vongola était capable de s'occuper de lui lui-même.

6918-6918-6918-6918-6918

A son réveil, Hibari était tout courbaturé car il n'avait pas bougé de la nuit il ne se rappelait pas de s'être endormi et encore moins de l'herbivore attentionné qui avait posé une couverture sur lui. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il s'en voulait terriblement pour la veille et qu'il voulait absolument serrer son Mukuro contre lui, quitte à devoir céder à tous ses caprices en retour.

A l'intérieur de la chambre, l'illusionniste se réveilla avec une gueule de bois terrible. Doucement, il regarda autour de lui sans reconnaitre la chambre jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne d'où il était il remarqua aussi le mot de son kouhai ainsi que la carafe d'eau sur sa table de nuit. Il sourit avant de se rappeler de la cause de son état : Hibari Kyôya. Mukuro avait beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son amant l'avait rejeté alors qu'ils étaient à l'arrêt au bord d'une route d'habitude, l'alouette acceptait plutôt bien ces démonstrations d'affection alors pourquoi, pourquoi ?

Bien plus tard, le gardien de la brume entendit une sonnerie familière provenant de l'autre côté de la porte jusqu'à ce qu'Hibari décroche et commence à répondre aux questions qu'on lui posait. Quelques instants plus tard, c'était au tour de Mukuro de décrocher c'était un appel de son boss qui le conviait à un dîner surprise avec toute la crème de la famiglia. L'illusionniste soupira et acheva l'appel avant d'aller prendre une douche.

6918-6918-6918-6918-6918

Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas, il le sentait. Hibari Kyôya habillé avec la tenue officielle Vongola, c'est une chose qui ne choquait pas mais voir arriver le couple séparé et en plus, voir Rokudo Mukuro portant la chemise indigo ainsi que la cravate de la famille accompagnée du costume deux pièces, il y avait réellement un problème. Personne ne dit rien à l'arrivée du gardien de la brume et encore moins lorsqu'il n'adressa aucun regard à son amant, comme s'il avait été possédé, l'illusionniste jeta un cachet d'aspirine dans son verre et le regarda se dissoudre sous les regards étonnés de ses collègues.

Tout au long du repas, Mukuro essaya de se souvenir depuis quand son Kyô ne l'avait plus appelé herbivore, titre vraiment dégradant lorsqu'on connaissait le caractère de la personne qui vous donne ce nom. En tout cas, l'illusionniste n'avait pas aimé cela et il en avait beaucoup souffert même si en apparence, il ne le montrait pas. C'est pour ça que quand il sentit qu'il allait craquer, il se leva au beau milieu du repas et décocha une magnifique droite à hauteur de la joue d'Hibari avant de sortir de la salle à manger sous les regards plus qu'étonnés des personnes présentes à table.

Celle-là, il ne l'avait pas vue venir et à présent, il avait le goût métallique du sang en bouche mais même avec ça, il avait du mal à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il s'était pris un coup de poing, oui, venant de Mukuro et ça, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Avec autant de cérémonie que le gardien de la brume, il se leva et quitta la table bien décidé à mettre les points sur les i. Il entendit alors la voix de Tsuna lui demandant de lui ramener Mukuro entier et vivant, comme toute réponse, Kyôya referma la porte un peu violement

Mukuro était dans les jardins, un sac à l'épaule et prêt à partir il ne se retourna même pas lorsqu'il ressentit la présence de Kyôya un peu en retrait.

-Que me veux-tu ? Hibari Kyôya ?

Attaque verbale sans savoir ce qu'il faisait, le manieur de tonfas se saisit de ses boites armes et enflamma son anneau.

-Reste ici Rokudo Mukuro.

-Oya~ Que vas-tu me faire ? M'empêcher de sortir peut-être ?

Comme réponse au gardien du nuage, il enflamma à son tour sa bague Vongola et passa à la voie des humains, celle qu'il détestait le plus.

-Je vais te mordre à mort et puis je te ramènerai au manoir.

Dans un même mouvement, les deux hommes déclenchèrent leurs boîtes armes et firent apparaître leurs armes de prédilection un trident pour l'un et une paire de tonfas pour l'autre. L'instant d'après, on entendait le choc de ces armes ainsi que les coups que les deux hommes échangeaient.

Chacun rendait coup pour coup, dès qu'ils étaient assez proches, les jambes se fracassaient dans les côtes, contre les épaules, les bassins puis dans un bond, les deux hommes s'écartaient pour mieux attaquer à nouveau. Les assauts s'enchainaient à une vitesse ahurissante et malgré la douleur, aussi bien physique que psychologique, les deux amants continuaient cette danse dangereuse où le moindre faux pas pouvait être mortel. Pour une fois, tous deux étaient au même niveau et le combat gagna en intensité lorsque Roll commença à reculer face aux assauts de Mukurou.

-Roll cambio forma.

Le petit hérisson se transforma en une paire de menottes à pics et cette fois, on pouvait lire de la douleur sur les visages des deux combattants c'est à cet instant que les gardiens restants arrivèrent pour voir ce qu'il se passait dans les jardins. Loin d'être dérangés par ces observateurs, Mukuro plongea sur Kyôya et, au dernier moment, évita une attaque fourbe avant de riposter à son tour. Après plusieurs échanges, le poignet de l'illusionniste était entaillé à cause de la menotte qui l'entourait et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Rokudo était dans une position d'infériorité dans un combat.

-Kufufu~ Alors c'est fini maintenant. Achève-moi.

Le tonfas arrêta sa course à quelques centimètres du visage de l'illusionniste tandis que ce dernier avait déjà changé le numéro de son œil et attendait le coup qui ne venait pas. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, il croisa le regard impassible de Kyôya et essaya tant bien que mal de se relever.

6918-6918-6918-6918-6918

Il s'était écoulé une semaine depuis le combat et Mukuro était toujours alité, une paire de menottes le rattachant au lit car malgré la douleur, il essayait toujours de partir à la moindre occasion.

-Bonjour Mukuro, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

-Comment veux tu que ça aille, Tsunayoshi ?

-Je pense qu'il faudrait que tu parles à Hibari-san pour que vous arrangiez les choses entre vous.

-Quand pourrais-je enfin sortir de cette chambre ?

-Demain tu pourras sortir de ta chambre mais j'ai appris que tu avais fait les tournées des bars sans mon accord. A présent, si tu ressors, les gardiens de Vendicare te tomberont dessus.

-Kufufu~ Si tu n'as plus rien à me dire, tu peux t'en aller.

-Fais attention à toi.

Tsuna allait sortir puis il se rappela l'autre but de sa visite et prenant son courage à deux mains, il annonça à son gardien de la brume que Kyôya semblait fréquenter un jeune homme. Le decimo eut juste assez de temps de refermer la porte pour éviter un lancer de trident fort précis.

6918-6918-6918-6918-6918

Cette fois, il était sûr il était sur une piste. Hibari Kyôya était accoudé à un bar et il devait se faire violence pour ne pas mordre à mort l'homme qui le tenait dans ses bras. En effet, il était parvenu à faire tomber Gamma l'éclair dans ses filets et à présent, il se souvenait de sa mission il y avait trois ans de ça. Ce jour là, il manquait quelqu'un quelqu'un d'important.

Lorsqu'il sentit des lèvres se poser dans son cou, le manieur de tonfas ne résista pas et envoya sin coude dans les côtes du blond.

-Je rentre.

-Et ce soir alors ?

-Je n'en ai pas envie herbivore.

Le Vongola posa un billet sur le comptoir et sortit en enfilant sa veste. Sur une semaine, il était parvenu à rassembler plus d'informations que les autres herbivores de la famille. Une fois au manoir, il se dirigea vers le bureau du boss pour lui faire part de ses découvertes.

Après cette petite visite chez Tsunayoshi, il se dirigea vers l'aile de soins pour essayer de parler avec Mukuro. Kyôya savait que ce n'était pas gagné et loin de là il n'aurait pas dû s'énerver aussi vite et il aurait dû essayer de calmer l'illusionniste mais à présent, il fallait qu'il répare ses erreurs.

-J'entre.

-Oya~ Si ce n'est pas une surprise. Kufufu~

Une grimace de douleur Mukuro avait totalement oublié ses côtes cassées mais avec son rire, il s'en est vite rappelé.

-Roll.

L'entrave au poignet de l'illusionniste se transforma en hérisson du nuage qui se posa sagement à côté de la tête de son deuxième maître. Kyôya s'assit sur le bord du lit et posa sa main sur celle de l'autre homme.

-C'est ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû te repousser.

-…

-Je m'excuse. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que nous étions à l'arrêt parce que j'étais préoccupé par cette histoire de prison.

-C'était qui ?

-Gamma l'éclair. C'est un membre des Millefiore ils ont reformé un petit groupe et je m'en suis servi comme d'un informateur.

-Et nous dans tout ça ?

-C'est toi qui me faisait la gueule à ce que je sache. Tu t'es bien rattrapé avec ces verres de cocktails et autres alcools.

-Fallait que j'oublie. Je ne sais plus à quoi m'en tenir avec toi alors soit tu arrêtes de jouer avec moi soit tu mes quittes mais fais ton choix.

-Je n'ai jamais joué avec toi.

Mukuro enlaça ses doigts à ceux de l'autre homme et ferma les yeux lorsqu'une paire de lèvres se posa sur les siennes pour un baiser chaste, tout comme dans leurs moments de tendresse. Les deux hommes restèrent encore un bon moment ensemble avant qu'ils ne se décident à rentrer Kyôya avait eu la permission.

6918-6918-6918-6918-6918

C'était leur première sortie depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés et après avoir un peu marché, ils avaient décidé de prendre un café dans un petit bar qu'ils connaissaient bien mais tout ne se passa pas comme prévu. L'accident de Mukuro était resté secret mais il était toujours incapable de se défendre en cas de problème. Pourtant, en plein milieu de la rue, il parvint à envoyer sa jambe en plein dans le côté d'Hibari avant qu'un collier qu'il connaissait bien ne se referme autour de son cou et le traine en arrière. Il savait ce qu'il se passait c'est pour ça qu'il avait repoussé Kyôya, pour lui éviter le deuxième collier et à présent, le gardien du nuage venait d'être immobilisé par Dino tandis que Tsunayoshi parlementait avec les gardiens de Vendicare sans grand résultat.

Arrivés à la prison, Mukuro reconnut l'endroit dans lequel on l'amenait et il n'était pas très motivé à cette idée. Contrairement à la dernière fois, on le laissa se changer lui-même avant qu'il ne sente les chaînes se resserrer autour de son corps meurtri tandis que son œil droit était déjà entravé par un garde. Petit à petit, il sentit le liquide l'entourer sur le temps qu'il sombrait peu à peu dans l'inconscience. L'enfer recommençait et sans raisons cette fois.

Lorsque Kyôya se réveilla, il sentit d'abord un mal de tête affreux avant la douleur de ses côtes. Dès qu'il parvint à tenir sur ses jambes, il se dirigea vers le bureau de Tsuna, les poches remplies de bagues du nuage. Devant la porte, il envoya un coup de pied qui la déboîta de ses gonds et rentra en trombes dans pièce spacieuse.

-Calme-toi Hibari-san.

Le decimo n'avait même pas osé appeler son gardien par son prénom tellement il pouvait ressentir la colère émaner de l'autre homme. Ce dernier se rapprocha dangereusement du bureau et, d'un geste brusque, plaqua deux bagues sur la surface en acajou.

-Ne nous considère plus comme tes gardiens, nous nous débrouillerons seuls à présent. Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi et Mukuro non plus. Si j'apprends qu'un seul herbivore me file, je le mords à mort puis ce sera à ton tour. Clair ?

Sans plus de cérémonie, Hibari Kyôya sortit du bureau, sans oublier d'envoyer son poing dans la figure de Gokudera.


	4. Chapter 4

Reprendre ce qu'on avait abandonné

_Bonjour et merci à tous pour vos reviews, si vous saviez comme elles me font plaisir… Je suis vraiment heureuse de voir que cette fic plaise à tant de monde alors j'ai décidé de vous remercier au début de chaque chapitre. Merci à :_

_**C-Dark-Dreams :**__ merci pour ta review miss, elle me fait vraiment plaisir mais tu sais, il ne faut pas pleurer pour si peu, je ne vais pas laisser Mukuro en prison hein, je l'adore trop pour ça~ Les disputes sont nécessaires dans un couple, non ?_

_**Etsuko Yamashita :**__ heureuse que cette fiction te plaise ^^ Normalement je publierai tous les dimanches à part en cas de problèmes._

_**Satsuki :**__ ça me faisait de la peine de laisser « Mukuro à Namimori » sans suite alors j'ai trouvé un scénario et ai continué l'histoire ^^. Au début, j'avais un style d'écriture horrible mais heureusement ça s'est amélioré )_

_**Marilyn Williams :**__ je fais du mieux que je peux pour mettre un peu de suspense et j'avais envie de perturber la vie calme au manoir Vongola. Merci pour tous ces compliments et bonne continuation à toi aussi~_

_**Yukiya-chan : **__ta review me fait vraiment plaisir, j'espère que le chapitre 4 te plaira aussi^^_

_**Lady-fun :**__ j'espère que j'arriverai à vous surprendre avec l'intrigue parce qu'elle me paraît vraiment simple T_T_

_Et merci aux autres qui passent et qui ne cliquent pas sur le bouton review^^ On se retrouve en bas~ Bonne lecture et ENJOY !_

Il avait perdu la notion du temps il faut dire qu'il n'apercevait pas la lumière du jour d'où il était mais même si ça avait été le cas, il était incapable d'ouvrir les yeux. Les chaînes autour de son corps étaient trop serrées et le faisaient souffrir le martyr à cause de ses côtes cassées et il avait froid, désespérément froid. Il n'y avait pas une seconde durant laquelle il ne pensait pas à son Kyô et à la chaleur de son corps contre le sien. A force de ne penser qu'à lui, il allait devenir fou.

Après de nombreuses heures passées à parlementer avec le directeur de la prison Vendicare, Kyôya obtint enfin un droit de visite à condition de se désarmer entièrement. Une fois « inoffensif », l'ancien gardien du nuage Vongola suivit son guide jusqu'aux sous-sols de la prison. Même s'il ne le montra pas, il a été choqué lorsqu'il vit dans quel état était son amant.

-Les chaînes sont trop serrées.

-Nous ne changerons rien.

-Il a cinq côtes cassées ainsi que l'omoplate. De toute façon, drogué comme il est, il ne saura pas bouger.

-Ca prouve qu'il s'est bien battu et qu'il a bel et bien décimé ces familles récemment.

-Il n'a rien fait. Il a un alibi pour chaque assassinat. Quand il sera sorti je mordrai tout le monde à mort.

L'accompagnateur annonça au jeune homme qu'il lui laissait encore dix minutes, le temps de sa ronde. Lorsqu'il se retrouva seul, Hibari se dirigea vers le bocal de son amant et posa sa main contre la surface froide et ne sut retenir des frissons. C'était la première fois depuis deux semaines qu'il revoyait son amant et cette proximité, même de courte durée, le rassurait. Par contre, voir Mukuro enchaîné comme ça, son œil rouge relié à un tuyau tandis qu'un sparadrap tenait le bleu fermé, il avait aussi du mal à respirer à la vue du masque qui recouvrait le dessous du visage de son amant sans compter que le fait de voir une multitude de tubes quitter le corps de l'illusionniste lui donnait mal au ventre. A cet instant, Kyôya avait vraiment mal il souffrait trop de cette séparation et pour rien arranger, les Vongola essayaient de le coincer. Lorsque son guide réapparut, il retira sa main du verre à contrecœur et senti une vague de froid l'envahir.

Durant quelques instants, Mukuro sentit une présence vraiment agréable lui parvenir pourtant, de là où il était, les seules personnes qu'il pourrait rencontrer étaient soit Nagi soit Fran mais dans aucun des deux cas, il n'aurait ressenti cette paix intérieure. En plus, il avait vraiment des difficultés à rentrer dans son monde car les produits qu'on lui injectait l'assommaient et le rendaient malade. Peut-être qu'il devenait vraiment fou.

6918-6918-6918-6918-6918

Kyôya était encore dans un bar mais cette fois en compagnie de Fran. Tous deux effectuaient des recherches pour retrouver Nagi, Ken et Chikusa mais aussi sur cette petite famille qui tirait les ficelles. Par contre, ils savaient que l'arrestation de Mukuro était secrète et que Tsuna le couvrait en affirmant que l'illusionniste était au manoir Vongola. Evidemment, les agressions au sein de familles mafieuses continuaient ce qui innocentait de plus en plus Rokudo Mukuro.

Tous les trois jours, Hibari se rendait à Vendicare et, la dernière fois, avait été agréablement surpris lorsqu'on le mena vers une cellule normale où dormait son amant. Même si le gardien refusait d'ouvrir la porte, rien que de voir Mukuro paisiblement endormi soulageait largement Kyôya.

-Vous avez le droit de venir en visites car vous êtes le gardien du nuage Vongola et que c'est vous qui êtes responsable de ce détenu. Ce sera donc vous qui serez prévenu le jour de sa libération ou de sa mise à mort mais pour cela, il faut que vous vous rendiez au bureau du directeur pour lui donner votre numéro de portable.

-Je n'y manquerai pas.

-Votre temps est écoulé, veuillez me suivre.

Sans un mot, les deux hommes se mirent en route jusqu'à ce qu'un gémissement parvint à leurs oreilles. « Kyô ? » C'était faible et prononcé à une voix très basse mais tout à fait compréhensible pour la personne concernée. Cette dernière se dirigea vers les barreaux et avec un sourire d'excuse, envoya un anneau violet sur le lit avant de se retourner et de retourner près de l'homme qui le conduisit jusqu'au bureau de son supérieur.

Après un bon moment de reproches pour la bague et les arguments logiques venant de Kyôya, Mukuro était autorisé à garder le bijou car il était incapable de créer une flamme du nuage. Dès qu'il sortit de la petite pièce, le manieur de tonfas s'autorisa un soupir pour décompresser avant de sortir de cette prison à chaque fois qu'il voyait ce type –peut-être pas si humain que ça-, il ressentait un profond malaise mais s'efforçait de le cacher.

6918-6918-6918-6918-6918

Il avait arrêté de compter le nombre de déménagements qu'il avait dû faire à cause des Vongola. Avant, il serait parti se réfugier au manoir Cavallone mais depuis l'union de Dino, il ne faisait plus confiance à cette branche là non plus. Pour une fois, il s'était installé dans une ville proche du quartier de la Varia et avait loué une chambre dans une petite auberge familiale pour plus de discrétion. Par contre, ça rallongeait ses trajets jusqu'à la prison mais il avait eu la chance de croiser Nagi dans une rue et avait de suite appelé Fran. Ils avaient longuement parlé et la jeune femme avait accepté de mener l'enquête de son côté pour trouver qui avait fait en sorte d'envoyer Mukuro à Vendicare.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent du bar dans lequel ils étaient, les trois individus tombèrent nez à nez avec les gardiens Vongola de la pluie, du soleil, de la tempête et du ciel. Cette fois, Hibari ne pourra pas s'échapper sans un combat il savait qu'il était fort mais pas au point de prendre quatre de ses anciens collègues en même temps.

-Hibari-san, j'aimerais te parler à propos de ton départ.

-Je n'ai rien à voir avec des herbivores.

-Ne parle pas comme ça au juudaime espèce d'enfoiré !

-Ma ma, calme toi Gokudera.

-Hibari-senpai veux-tu que je te couvre avec une illusion ?

-Ca ira Fran. A la prochaine Nagi.

Sans un mot, Kyôya suivit le groupe de mafieux et, geste suicidaire, Yamamoto posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'alouette. Cette dernière lui envoya un coup de tonfas impossible à contrer ce qui envoya le bretteur droit dans la vitrine d'un magasin qui se brisa sous l'impact. Une foule de gens s'agglutina autour du groupe tandis que certains alliés venaient voir ce qu'il se passait, au cas où il faudrait protéger le decimo.

6918-6918-6918-6918-6918

Mukuro était allongé sur ce qui lui servait de lit. Il avait bien senti lorsqu'il se trouvait toujours dans son bocal que son geôlier lui avait desserré les chaînes qui meurtrissaient ses côtes et à intervalles plus ou moins réguliers cette paix intérieure qu'il ne ressentait que lorsqu'il était avec son amant. L'illusionniste avait tenté un peu plus tôt de se lever mais ses blessures ainsi que son état comateux passé avaient rendu son corps trop faible pour supporter son propre poids. Il se contentait alors de faire tourner dans sa main la bague qu'il avait reçue de Kyôya, juste pour faire passer le temps. Mukuro enrageait aussi car il subissait toujours les effets de la drogue et était toujours dans l'incapacité d'entrer dans son monde.

Comme d'habitude, l'homme qui devait le surveiller poussa son repas dans la place prévue à cet effet et, comme d'habitude, Mukuro resta stoïque sans même jeter un œil sur le plateau. Il avait faim, très faim. Il savait que ce qui était dans le bol était de la soupe pour ne pas dérégler son estomac mais il ignorait quel produit douteux on avait pu pousser dedans et c'est ce qui le retenait de faire l'effort de se lever.

Il referma les yeux et soupira. Il n'avait pas envie de bouger et se laissait dépérir au fond de sa cellule, il pensait juste aux moments qu'il avait passés avec son amant, loin des Vongola.

FLASHBACK

Il était tard et pourtant, ils n'étaient pas du tout fatigués. Mukuro et Kyôya étaient toujours sur la plage et pour une fois, l'illusionniste avait réussi à traîner son amant dans l'eau. Ca faisait plus d'un mois et demi qu'ils profitaient du sable fin presque tous les jours mais Rokudo avait juste eu deux baignades avec son alouette, toujours quand les herbivores avaient désertés. Cette fois, il ne le laisserait pas partir aussi vite que la dernière fois et pour cause, ils étaient loin du bord, sur un banc de sable et les mains se faisaient fort baladeuses et pas seulement les siennes. Quand il avait collé leurs deux corps, il avait senti l'érection naissante de son Kyô et avait souri sous le coucher de soleil.

-Il n'y a que toi pour penser à ça.

Ce n'était pas un reproche, c'était une constatation et le ton employé prouvait que c'était plus moqueur qu'autre chose. Une personne habituée aurait même pu déceler une note d'affection dans la voix.

-Kufufu~ C'est parce que je t'aime~

Des paroles sans ironies. En plus lorsqu'il prononçait ces mots avec un timbre de voix comme celui qu'il venait de prendre, il était sûr de percuter le cœur de son amant.

Ils avaient ensuite scellé leurs lèvres pour un doux et long baiser. Ce dernier se changea en un échange passionnel qui laissait imaginer la suite des évènements. Tout en caressant le maillot de Kyôya avec ce regard enjôleur et ce faux air timide qui lui allait si bien, l'illusionniste souriait intérieurement car les fois où il parvenait ce genre de rapprochements étaient assez rares.

En effet de retour sur la plage, Mukuro plaqua son amant sur leur serviette et commença à le chauffer de manière explicite avec son œil sur la première voie de l'enfer. Même si au début l'alouette était réticente, une fois qu'elle se laissa prendre dans les filets, elle ne résista pas et commença à préparer son ananas.

Ils avaient couché ensemble sur la plage et pour la première fois, Mukuro les couvrait avec une illusion qui, à un certain stade se dissipa tout simplement. Heureusement, la plage était déserte mais Kyôya n'a plus jamais accepté d'écarts de conduite hors d'une pièce où ils étaient seuls.

FIN DU FLASHBACK

A ce souvenir, Mukuro commença à rire, d'un rire aussi bien nostalgique que lugubre et d'un côté, ça le soulageait. Il avait besoin d'évacuer ce stress qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il était cloîtré entre ces quatre murs.

6918-6918-6918-6918-6918

Après avoir parlementé toute la nuit avec Tsunayoshi, Kyôya ressortit du bureau de très mauvaise humeur. En plus, aujourd'hui, il avait prévu d'aller rendre visite à Mukuro et pour ce faire, il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de transport pour pouvoir se taper ces trois bonnes heures de chemin.

-Tsunayoshi, tu m'as retenu ici contre mon gré. Il va de soi que tu dois me dédommager, vu que je n'ai pas le temps de te mordre à mort, je veux un véhicule.

-Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça va voir Gokudera.

-Je peux prendre ce que je veux ?

-Tout ce qui est dans le garage. C'est Hayato qui garde les clefs dans son bureau.

-Très bien.

Avec un sourire en coin, Hibari se dirigea vers la porte adjacente et entra dans la salle sans frapper. Evidemment, le gardien de la tempête s'énerva puis se calma quand il s'aperçut de la personne qui se trouvait devant lui.

-Les clefs de la moto de Tsuna, de suite herbivore.

-Le boss ne prête pas son véhicule.

-L'herbivore a dit que je pouvais choisir n'importe quel véhicule venant du garage alors je veux ces clefs. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

Après un appel interne mouvementé, un trousseau de clés apparut sur le bureau en acajou du bras droit Vongola. Dans un mouvement fluide, Hibari prit ce qu'il lui fallait puis se dirigea vers le garage. Une fois arrivé, il enfourcha la nouvelle moto du decimo et partit rapidement vers Vendicare.

Tsuna jeta un coup d'œil pour apercevoir sa bécane de collection s'effacer au loin il ne se faisait pas d'illusions (_c'est le rôle de Mukuro ça )_, il ne reverra sûrement plus ce bolide hors de prix. Hibari avait frappé fort car il savait très bien que le boss était passionné par ces véhicules et lui, il s'était fait berner en beauté.

Malgré la vitesse, il avait l'impression qu'il n'arriverait jamais. Le chemin ne lui était plus inconnu mais il avait dû faire des détours car il s'était fait flasher sur l'autoroute. Heureusement, il savait exploiter la puissance de son véhicule et après plusieurs heures de chemin, il aperçut enfin les portes de la prison.

Comme à chaque fois, le manieur de tonfas se désarma sous les regards blasés des gardes. Vu qu'il avait renoncé à son anneau Vongola, il se promenait toujours avec une dizaine de bagues du nuage au cas où, sans compter ses boîtes armes et son révolver. A lui tout seul, il remplissait un panier de taille non négligeable. Après avoir été fouillé, il put pénétrer dans les couloirs sombres de Vendicare mais avant d'avoir pu commencer sa descente, il fut invité dans le bureau du directeur.

6918-6918-6918-6918-6918

Mukuro savait que c'était l'heure de son repas et, bizarrement, il entendait deux personnes marcher. De toute façon, il allait bientôt savoir de qui il s'agissait car c'était l'heure de son repas et les geôliers étaient bien obligés d'approcher de sa porte pour lui donner son bol. Cette fois, on ouvrit l'entrée de sa cellule tandis qu'une voix lui parvenait : « une heure, pas plus après je reviens vous chercher »

Du mieux qu'il le put, l'illusionniste se releva sur ses coudes et attendit que la personne daigne rentrer pour qu'il sache de qui il s'agissait. Il devait rêver.

-Bonjour Mukuro.

Oui, il rêvait ou alors la folie avait eu raison de lui, au choix.

_Bon me revoilà, juste pour un petit sondage. Quand Mukuro sortira de prison, où voudra-t-il habiter ?_

_-Namimori_

_-Kokuyo_

_-Venise_

_J'espère que vous pourrez m'aider parce que je n'arrive pas à me décider. La suite dépendra donc de vous fin des votes pour le mercredi 19 janvier 2011._

_A la prochaine~_


	5. Chapter 5

Reprendre ce qu'on avait abandonné.

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes ^^ Me voilà de retour et dans les délais pour une fois ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre ne sera pas trop déprimant, j'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu. Après ce petit blabla, les merci~_

_**C-Dark-Dreams : **__Merci beaucoup pour ta review, comme d'habitude, j'aime les lire ^^ En fait, même si c'est le grand amour, je vois mal nos deux protagonistes vivre un amour sans disputes, surtout vu leur caractère ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres~_

_**Ariane 57 : **__Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle me fait vraiment plaisir. J'ai suivi tes conseils vers la fin du chapitre c'est vrai que je ne parle pas beaucoup des Vongola et que je suis un peu trop centrée sur mon 6918… J'espère que tu verras une amélioration et que celle-ci te plaira ^^_

_Merci pour vos votes à propos de la ville, j'ai bien pris note et nous verrons bien où nos tourtereaux finiront par emménager. Bonne lecture et ENJOY !_

Il était là, devant lui, le plateau à la main et ce sourire en coin comme il l'aimait tant impossible de cligner des yeux, il avait trop peur qu'il ne disparaisse.

-Kyô…Ya ?

-C'est moi Mukuro.

L'homme s'approcha de lui et posa le bol rempli de soupe sur la table de nuit avant de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. L'illusionniste ne savait pas quoi faire, il hésitait entre le rêve et l'illusion c'était impossible que Kyôya puisse venir le voir à nouveau et si rapidement.

Mukuro fut forcé d'admettre qu'il était dans la réalité quand l'autre homme remonta son torse et le serra dans ses bras, lui faisant mal sans le vouloir. Les deux amants restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce que Kyôya s'écarte un peu.

-Je suis désolé, tu es encore ici mais on avance.

-Kyôya, c'est bien toi hein ?

-C'est moi. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu te laisses mourir de faim tu n'as donc pas confiance en moi ?

-Oya~ Tu sais que j'ai confiance en toi mais on ne sait pas ce qu'ils ont pu mettre dans la soupe.

-Il faut que tu manges. Il nous reste trois quarts d'heure ensemble.

-Mmm je veux retourner avec toi~

Il ne fallait pas qu'il cède, il savait que cette entrevue avec son amant était exceptionnelle et il ne pouvait pas le reprendre avec lui, ce qui faisait de cette visite une arme à double tranchants. Ils devaient juste profiter de la présence de leur moitié avant de se séparer à nouveau.

En fin de compte, Mukuro but sa soupe, pas de la manière la plus chaste qui soit mais rien qu'avec ça, il se sentait revigoré et prêt à faire des folies. Il était blottit tout contre le torse de son amant et laissait ses doigts tracer des arabesques sur le buste de son alouette tandis que celle-ci l'empêchait de glisser car son corps était encore trop faible pour se supporter seul. Ils étaient si bien comme ça qu'ils seraient encore restés sans bouger une éternité mais le temps rappela le manieur de tonfas à lui. Il repoussa donc Mukuro tout doucement et le rallongea sur le semblant de matelas avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de son amant.

-Ton geôlier va arriver alors je vais devoir te quitter. Je reviendrai bientôt te revoir et cette fois là, j'aimerais avoir une réponse à cette question : où voudras-tu vivre avec moi quand tu seras sorti d'ici ?

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça si sérieusement ?

-Il faut que je trouve un endroit où on pourra emménager après ta sortie de prison. Tu choisis le lieu et moi l'appartement.

-Monsieur Hibari, je vous ouvre.

-Kyô ne me laisse pas ici tout seul ! Kyô !

Hibari ne regarda pas derrière lui, malgré les appels désespérés de son amant. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il craque à l'intérieur de Vendicare car c'était bien trop dangereux pour lui. Il savait que s'il se retournait, il serait incapable de laisser Mukuro dans cette cellule vide et il savait que dans trois jours son partenaire lui ferait la gueule.

Une fois dehors et réarmé, Kyôya monta sur la moto et partit à toute vitesse dans les petits chemins sinueux de montagne. Quelle bonne idée d'avoir implanté une prison au milieu d'un massif montagneux, genre endroit difficile d'accès, ça se débrouillait pas mal.

Dans une rue du nord de l'Italie, Hibari se fit accoster par une bande de mafieux d'une famille ennemie. En un coup d'œil, il se rendit compte qu'il était tombé sur les plus faibles et eut un regard ennuyé au possible.

-Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec des herbivores.

-C'est nous que tu traites d'herbivores, espèce d'enfoiré ?

Avec un soupir las, Kyôya se lança dans la mêlée et assomma tout le groupe en quelques instants il n'était pas d'humeur à prendre du plaisir dans un combat.

6918-6918-6918-6918-6918

Mukuro était seul, à nouveau. Malgré ça, voir son amant lui avait remonté le moral par contre, lorsque son alouette a dû s'en aller, il avait perdu ses moyens. Il avait été pathétique à ce moment là et s'en voulait vraiment d'avoir fait une scène à Kyôya.

Lorsque le gardien de nuit passa, il aperçut une silhouette assise en train de jouer avec un anneau qui brillait un peu sous l'éclairage artificiel. Même s'il avait été engagé récemment, tout le monde connaissait Rokudo Mukuro, sa réputation de cinglé n'était plus à faire. Dans un haussement d'épaule, le jeune homme continua son chemin de ronde.

A la même heure chaque jour –il le supposait-, la même personne passait et jetait un coup d'œil dans sa cellule mais à présent, ça ne le perturbait plus, Mukuro avait d'autres choses à faire. En premier lieu, il devait trouver un endroit où il voulait vivre avec son Kyô et en deuxième lieu, il devait trouver une façon de se venger de cette injustice qui l'avait envoyée en tôle, encore une fois. Plusieurs régions lui venaient à l'esprit mais à chaque fois, c'était trop dangereux. Toujours un peu perturbé de la visite du midi, l'illusionniste préféra se coucher et dormir.

Le réveil de Mukuro se déroula calmement de toute façon, il n'avait rien à faire de sa journée alors il prenait son temps. Comme ça, quand il sortira, il pourra abuser de tout ce dont il avait été privé mais il pourra aussi enfin serrer le corps de son amant dans le lieu qu'il aurait choisi leur vie pourra enfin recommencer comme ça.

C'est pour cela que dès qu'il se sentit un peu plus réveillé, Mukuro s'assit dos au mur et commença une liste des lieux où il aimerait vivre avec son Kyô. Il avait d'abord pensé à Paris puis il s'était dit que les villages étaient à favoriser pour la santé mentale de son amant et ils pouvaient changer de continent tant qu'ils y étaient. C'est comme ça que Mukuro décida de risquer d'énerver son amant, après tout, ce lieu, ils l'aimaient tous les deux.

6918-6918-6918-6918-6918

Kyôya avait enfin l'occasion de se reposer en fait, après le menu fretin, il avait eu droit à la crème de la famille et en avait profité pour se défouler un peu. Après tout, ses dernières missions en tant que membre de la Vongola famiglia avaient été d'un ennui mortel. Le manieur de tonfas avait trouvé un hôtel et y avait loué une chambre pour la nuit il en avait profité pour prendre une longue douche avant d'aller se coucher. Pour une fois, il s'accordait deux jours de congé pour se remettre de ses émotions ainsi que pour oublier le visage triste de Mukuro.

Il ne savait pas depuis quand il avait aussi bien dormi. Il faut dire que depuis l'envoi en prison de son amant, il était parti traumatiser un médecin jusqu'à ce que ce dernier lui fasse une prescription de somnifères. Et pour cette nuit, il avait pris une double dose, rien que pour avoir la paix.

A son réveil, comme depuis trois mois, Kyôya chercha la présence de son amant avant de soupirer de lassitude il savait qu'il avait dormi seul. D'un geste machinal, il passa une bague du nuage à un doigt et se dirigea vers la salle de bain il était vraiment groggy et en plus, il se payait un mal de tête épouvantable.

-Aujourd'hui je reste ici.

Il avait dit ça pour se motiver mais ça ne faisait rien, de toute façon, il allait juste broyer du noir toute sa journée puis il irait manger dans le premier restaurant qu'il trouvera. Il n'avait même pas envie de se cuisiner quelque chose, quand Mukuro était là, il faisait l'effort mais seul, à quoi bon ?

En fin d'après midi, Kyôya se décida enfin à sortir pour aller manger. Il marchait calmement dans les rues de Terento, la petite ville du nord-est de l'Italie où il avait élu domicile pour quelques jours. Pour ne rien arranger, ses souvenirs refaisaient surface mais il ne les acceptait pas, ce n'était pas pour les carnivores. Evidemment, toutes ces actions passées le mettaient de mauvaise humeur, comme dirigés par un instinct de survie, les passants s'écartaient du chemin du manieur de tonfas.

Arrivé dans un petit restaurant, il commanda un plat de pâtes ainsi qu'un verre d'eau puis se replongea dans ses pensées. Il fallait qu'il parvienne à faire sortir son amant de cette foutue prison pour qu'ils puissent enfin reprendre une vie normale, enfin, du point de vue de deux hommes ensembles.

Il avait reçu son assiette après près d'une heure d'attente et pour ne rien arranger, deux jeunes femmes s'étaient incrustées avec lui et essayaient d'engager la conversation.

-Êtes-vous célibataire ?

-Non. Maintenant fichez-moi la paix.

-Elle doit en avoir de la chance, je suis jalouse.

-Il. Maintenant, vous pouvez dégager avant que je ne vous morde à mort.

Le ton que Kyôya venait d'utiliser était clairement menaçant et aurait dissuadé les plus raisonnables d'une quelconque approche, sauf la blonde. Cette dernière essaya quand même de laisser une caresse sur la nuque du possesseur de la flamme du nuage. Celui-ci fit apparaître un tonfas et le plaça sous la gorge de la jeune femme.

-Je vais te mordre à mort, herbivore.

Cela dit, il se retint, il n'aimait pas battre les femmes car on lui avait toujours appris à les aider et à les respecter au contraire de Mukuro qui n'avait aucun scrupule. A cette pensée, le regard de l'homme s'assombrit encore plus ce qui fit fuir les deux femmes. Il put enfin commencer son repas dans le calme relatif d'un restaurant. Il partit en laissant l'argent sur la table et se décida à déambuler un peu dans les petites rues du village.

Ce n'est qu'après une bonne heure qu'il commença à en avoir marre de flâner et sentait des frissons de froid le long de son dos. Tout en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches, il se décida à rentrer pour aller prendre une douche bien chaude. Une fois devant la porte, il tourna la clé d'un geste machinal et après l'avoir refermée, il commença à se déshabiller sur le chemin en laissant tomber ses vêtements par terre.

Allongé sur son lit, Kyôya repensa à la première fois qu'il s'était laissé faire par Mukuro. Ce jour là, il avait accepté de se soumettre comme il l'avait promis à cette réunion et durant tout le long des préliminaires, il avait eu peur puis avait fini par se détendre sous les caresses expertes de l'autre garçon. Et dire qu'il s'en souvenait comme si ça avait été la veille alors que ça s'était passé il y avait bientôt quatorze ans. Un soupir de lassitude franchit ses lèvres ce qui au début était supposé être un simple amour de jeunesse avait évolué en une relation fusionnelle, Hibari s'en était bien rendu compte. Perdu dans ses souvenirs, il finit par s'endormir d'un sommeil sans rêves.

Vrrrr. Vrrrr. Vrrrr. Tout en bâillant, Kyôya décrocha et entendit une voix grave de l'autre côté du fil _(c'est dur pour un portable ça ^^)_ ce qui le réveilla totalement.

-Hibari Kyôya, y a-t-il un problème ?

-Je téléphone à propos de Rokudo Mukuro. Nous avons décidé de son sort.

-Je vous écoute.

6918-6918-6918-6918-6918

Mukuro était debout devant son lit et réfléchissait sérieusement à l'endroit où il voulait vivre avec son amant mais peu lui importait tant qu'ils étaient ensemble. Comme il était là, il attendait son repas du soir sans motivation car il en avait assez de manger de la soupe. En plus, il était persuadé qu'on ajoutait de la drogue dedans car il n'arrivait toujours pas à créer d'illusions dignes de ce nom.

Las, il partit s'asseoir sur la chaise près de la petite table et retira la bague de son doigt pour commencer à jouer avec. De toute façon, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire que ça il n'avait même pas un livre oui quoi que ce soit, pas à Vendicare. Une chose était sûre, dès qu'il mettrait la main sur la personne qui avait tout manigancé, cette dernière le suppliera de la tuer pour qu'il abrège ses souffrances. Ce jour là, il pourra enfin dormir en paix.

L'illusionniste resta plongé dans ses sombres pensées jusqu'à ce qu'on lui apporte son repas de midi et là, ô bonheur, il s'agissait d'un plat de purée accompagné d'un peu de viande. Malgré le fait qu'il avait envie de se dépêcher de manger, Mukuro prit tout son temps pour apprécier ce changement de nourriture.

Mis à part son repas, il ne s'est rien passé d'intéressant de la journée. Comme tous les soirs, le manieur de trident s'endormit en pensant à son amant. A présent, il voulait juste partir avec lui et se blottir dans ses bras.

6918-6918-6918-6918-6918

C'était l'effervescence au manoir. En effet, les Vongola avaient subi une attaque la veille et à présent, tous ceux qui avaient une flamme du soleil soignaient les autres. Sur ce temps là, Tsuna essayait désespérément de joindre son gardien du nuage car ils avaient vraiment besoin de renforts mais apparemment, le numéro n'était plus attribué. Il aurait dû se douter qu'après avoir gardé Hibari toute une nuit au manoir, le susnommé couperait définitivement les ponts avec sa « famille ».

Il allait vraiment devoir demander à la Varia si elle ne pouvait pas lui donner un coup de main car sans Mukuro et Kyôya, la puissance de frappe des Vongola diminuait beaucoup et les attaques ennemies étaient ingérables. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Tsuna s'écarta du groupe et composa le numéro de la Varia en espérant que ce soit Squalo qui décroche.

-Déchet.

Perdu, il était tombé sur Xanxus, à présent, il allait devoir lui donner un ordre et il savait très bien ce qui se passerait après.

-Xanxus, nous avons besoin de vous comme renfort au manoir.

-Je ne viens pas aider des déchets. Démerdez-vous enfoirés.

-Hayato est blessé et c'est un ordre.

La communication avait coupé mais le decimo se doutait bien de ce qui s'était passé le téléphone de la Varia avait certainement volé contre le mur le plus proche. Avec un peu de chance, Xanxus se déciderait à bouger.

6918-6918-6918-6918-6918

-D'accord, une semaine. Nous règlerons tout ça demain alors.

-Je ne serai pas là demain. Passez dans deux jours.

-Je serai là. Au revoir monsieur.

6918-6918-6918-6918-6918

Les ennemis reculaient. Tout ça grâce à la Varia arrivée pile à l'heure et Tsuna se désolait encore une fois en voyant le plaisir que cette escouade prenait à tuer, tout le contraire de sa famiglia. De toute façon il n'allait pas se plaindre car ils avaient découvert qui était derrière tous les problèmes des Vongola. Ce n'était pas une famille mafieuse, juste un petit groupe de survivants qui manipulait plusieurs organisations ennemies.

L'heure était à compter les blessés. Dino avait une fracture du coude, plusieurs hommes étaient blessés par balle et la majorité des gardiens Vongola était bien amochée. La chambre du gardien de la tempête était gardée jalousement par Xanxus tandis que Lussuria cherchait la chambre de Ryohei. Hana avait été mise au courant de la situation par Tsuna et la jeune femme avait commencé à s'énerver sur le decimo.

6918-6918-6918-6918-6918

S'il avait bien calculé, Kyôya devait lui rendre visite aujourd'hui et il était drôlement impatient. Il s'était éveillé tôt et n'avait rien fait jusqu'à entendre deux personnes marcher il jeta un coup d'œil à travers les barreaux et son cœur s'arrêta.

-Rokudo Mukuro, je pense que c'est la première fois que nous nous rencontrons.

-Toi !

-Comment vont tes cicatrices ?

_Alors, un invité surprise… Qui cela peut-il bien être ? _


	6. Chapter 6

Reprendre ce qu'on avait abandonné 6

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes~ Me revoilà comme promis pour ce sixième chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous plaira. Maintenant, les réponses aux reviews~ Merci à : _

_**Ariane 57 :**__ Merci pour ta review ^^ Je pense que dans ce chapitre, tu trouveras les réponses aux questions que tu te poses à propos de l'histoire. De mon point de vue, c'est un chapitre important car on découvre certaines choses…_

_**Raiu-chan :**__ Merci^^ Je suis vraiment heureuse que cette fic te plaise~ Tu vas pouvoir découvrir qui est notre invité surprise dans ce chapitre~_

_**C-Dark-Dreams :**__ Merci miss et ne t'inquiètes pas pour la review ^^ Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira~_

_Bonne lecture et ENJOY !_

Elle était là, devant lui. Petite, de grands yeux bleus, une coupe au carré cachée à moitié par un chapeau blanc et un air supérieur la cible de la photo. Uni, l'ancienne compagne de Byakuran. La cible introuvable durant leur attaque d'il y avait quatre ans. Cette fille qui leur avait échappé à eux, les deux gardiens les plus dangereux de la dixième génération Vongola était là, devant lui et le narguait. D'un geste calme, il s'empara de la bague du nuage et se dirigea vers son lit Mukuro savait très bien qu'il ne devait strictement rien tenter contre cette garce sous peine de se voir renfermer à nouveau dans un bocal ce qui ruinerait tous les efforts de son alouette. Sans un regard de plus, l'illusionniste s'allongea sur son lit et observa le plafond de toute façon, il savait que les visites avaient une durée limitée.

-Je vois que tu ne veux pas me parler. Tu devrais coopérer, je n'ai qu'à donner un ordre et les Vongola seront anéantis.

-C'est vraiment dommage.

-Tu ne veux pas sortir d'ici ? Je pourrais t'aider à t'échapper et à vous cacher, toi et ton amant je pourrais aussi te faire subir la même chose que ce que j'ai enduré. Je pourrais bien faire tuer Hibari Kyôya sous tes yeux pour que tu saches ce que ça fait.

Mukuro avait compris qu'elle essayait de le pousser à bout et il devait bien avouer que si elle était restée un peu plus longtemps, il se serait occupé de cette fille mais heureusement, un geôlier raccompagna la mademoiselle jusqu'à la porte. A présent, le détenu pouvait enfin se calmer et desserrer ses poings devenus douloureux, surtout celui qui tenait l'anneau du nuage.

6918-6918-6918-6918-6918

Kyôya était en train de se désarmer lorsqu'il aperçut, un court instant, la source de ses problèmes. Pour le moment, il avait l'impression de voir cette fille partout mais le manieur de tonfas se dit juste qu'il devait croiser plusieurs herbivores différents vu qu'il n'était pas physionomiste.

Arrivé devant le geôlier, ce dernier lui refusa la visite car le détenu 69 avait déjà eu quelqu'un la journée. Avec un regard meurtrier, Kyôya demanda au garde une courte entrevue avec Mukuro, juste le temps de quelques paroles, des informations pour le Vongola decimo.

Evidemment, ce n'était pas le cas, il voulait juste savoir qui avait rendu visite à son amant. C'est comme ça qu'il descendit calmement devant l'autre homme.

-Kyôya ?

-Mukuro, qui est venu te rendre visite ?

-Cette garce d'Uni, elle m'a dit un tas de menaces portant sur toi et sur les Vongola.

-Je vais devoir y aller. Tu as réfléchi ?

-Namimori.

-D'accord je reviendrai demain. Je t'aime Mukuro.

-Je t'aime Kyô~

Pour une fois, le dit Kyô s'autorisa un sourire puis rebroussa chemin en remerciant le geôlier qui l'avait accompagné. A présent, il avait une multitude de coups de fils à donner autant vers le Japon que vers l'Italie pour arranger son départ dans la plus grande discrétion.

Une fois à l'air frais et réarmé, Kyôya monta sur sa moto et se dirigea vers le manoir Vongola. Il avait hésité un instant mais il lui fallait une voiture, ne serait-ce que pour prendre les quelques vêtements dont il avait besoin mais aussi sa collection d'armes ainsi que celle de Mukuro.

6918-6918-6918-6918-6918

Ils n'en revenaient pas, l'homme qu'ils avaient essayé de joindre toute la nuit se pointait une douzaine d'heures après la fin du conflit comme si de rien n'était et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il se dirigea simplement vers Tsunayoshi comme s'il n'y avait rien.

-Kyôya ! J'ai essayé de te joindre toute la nuit !

-Je n'ai rien à voir avec ça herbivore.

-Tu tombes bien, on a besoin de renforts. Tu peux aller à l'aile ouest puis…

Les paroles s'arrêtèrent lorsque le decimo sentit le métal froid d'un tonfas tout contre sa gorge.

-Ecoute-moi bien herbivore, je ne le dirai qu'une seule fois. Mukuro et moi avons quitté ta famiglia, celle où tu nous a entraînés de force et à cause de ça, mon amant est en prison. Je viens reprendre quelques vêtements ainsi que la Maserati indigo puis je disparaîtrai et cette fois, si tu nous cherches moi ou Mukuro, je peux t'assurer que je mordrai à mort la première personne qui rentrera sur mon territoire sans mon autorisation. A présent j'aimerais passer.

Tout ne se passa pas comme prévu car évidemment, il a fallu que Xanxus vienne s'en mêler et tout tourna en vinaigre. En effet le manieur de tonfas n'apprécia pas de voir le révolver du boss de la Varia planté sur lui et c'est pour cela que le combat commença. Les deux adversaires aimaient se battre et on pouvait deviner aisément que le fait de tuer leur opposant ne dérangeait en rien les deux combattants. C'est bien pour ça que Dino et Tsuna s'interposèrent entre les deux hommes malgré leurs blessures.

Bien plus tard, les personnes présentes au manoir Vongola entendirent une voiture de sport démarrer sur les chapeaux de roues c'était Hibari qui avait achevé son chargement et qui était parti sans demander son reste. Après tout, le nuage et la brume sont les deux éléments les plus libres de la famille et ça, Tsuna devait bien l'accepter.

6918-6918-6918-6918-6918

Comme prévu, Hibari retourna à Vendicare le mercredi et resta quelques instants à parler avec son amant avant que son temps impartit ne se soit écoulé. Kyôya avait décidé de faire une surprise à Mukuro et c'est en partant qu'il attisa la curiosité de l'illusionniste. « Je reviendrai samedi avec une surprise, à plus tard Mukuro ».

Pour une fois, le manieur de tonfas ressortit de la prison avec un sourire satisfait il savait que Mukuro devait déjà être en train de chercher ce qu'était la surprise. Sans se départir de sa bonne humeur, Kyôya démarra la voiture et se dirigea vers le point de rendez-vous où il devait retrouver Fran et Chrome pour les derniers préparatifs. En effet, ils avaient retrouvé Ken et Chikusa et à présent, ils essayaient de reprendre contact avec eux via l'intermédiaire de Kusakabe.

Après leur entrevue, Hibari et Fran se dirigèrent vers les quartiers mal famés tandis que Chrome retournait au manoir Vongola en tant que gardienne de la brume. En fait, les deux hommes avaient besoin de trouver quelques informations et pour ça, l'illusionniste de la Varia devait changer leur apparence pour tromper l'ennemi.

6918-6918-6918-6918-6918

Le cerveau de Mukuro tournait à du cent à l'heure si pas plus. Renfermé dans sa cellule, l'illusionniste cherchait ce que pouvait bien être la surprise de son amant mas plus il y réfléchissait plus il trouvait des scénarios impossibles ou tirés par les cheveux. Après quelques bonnes heures, il décida de s'allonger sur son lit et de penser à autre chose mais à peine finissait-il de poser sa tête sur l'oreiller qu'il recevait encore de la visite.

6918-6918-6918-6918-6918

Il avait besoin d'explications, c'est pour ça qu'il avait décidé de se rendre à la prison pour voir Mukuro. Il avait dû parlementer quelques temps avec le directeur pour avoir l'autorisation pour parler avec le détenu 69 car ce dernier avait déjà reçu une visite le jour même. En fin de compte Tsuna reçut l'autorisation de descendre parler à son ancien gardien du brouillard.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la cellule de l'homme aux yeux vairons, il entendit un soupir de lassitude provenir de derrière les barreaux mais le decimo préféra l'ignorer.

-Bonjour Mukuro.

-Oya oya~ Ne serait-ce pas ce cher Tsunayoshi-kun ?

-Comment vas-tu ?

-Kufufu~ Je suis enfermé entre quatre murs comme tu peux le voir.

-J'en suis bien désolé mais nous avons une piste sérieuse cette fois et je te promets que nous faisons une chasse à l'homme en ce moment même.

-Kyô est bien plus avancé dans ses recherches il est au cœur du réseau à présent. C'est fou comme les affaires marchent bien une fois qu'on ne travaille plus pour la mafia~

-Vous faites toujours partie de la famiglia jusqu'à ce que je le décide. Je vais me dépêcher d'anéantir cette famille pour que tu puisses sortir d'ici, en attendant, j'aimerais que tu gardes patience.

-Oya~ Que crois tu que je fasse depuis que je suis enfermé ici ?

-Comme je vois, tu n'es pas disposé à parler. Je te laisse mais je trouve quand même ça dommage au revoir Mukuro.

-Kufufu~

Tsuna avait bien compris que l'illusionniste était d'humeur joueuse et il savait très bien que lorsque Mukuro était dans cet état, ça ne servait à rien de lui poser des questions, importantes ou pas. Il avait donc décidé de rentrer au manoir car il avait d'autres choses importantes à régler dans la journée comme par exemple assurer la sécurité du manoir Vongola durant une partie de la nuit.

Au retour de Tsuna, Hayato était appuyé tout contre Xanxus et tous deux surveillaient les alentours. Depuis que Gokudera s'était fait blesser la veille, le boss de la Varia n'avait pas quitté son amant des yeux et cela presque toute la journée.

6918-6918-6918-6918-6918

Fran surveillait les Vongola pour Hibari tandis que Chrome patrouillait dans la ville à la recherche d'une quelconque information utile. Kyôya quant à lui était en communication avec trois personnes différentes, heureusement qu'il avait une application msn sur son portable. De temps en temps il recevait des messages de Fran et de Nagi mais son interlocuteur prioritaire était Kusakabe car ce dernier organisait le retour des deux amants à Namimori.

Vers 23 heures, Hibari ferma ses conversations et se décida à dormir et de faire la grasse matinée le lendemain. Comme deux jours plus tôt, il ingéra deux somnifères et plongea dans les limbes du sommeil.

6918-6918-6918-6918-6918

Ca y était, aujourd'hui, c'était samedi. Mukuro avait eu tout son temps pour réfléchir à la surprise de son amant et ne niait pas qu'il était un peu inquiet évidemment, il était impatient et malgré ses nombreuses hypothèses, il ne pouvait pas empêcher une sensation désagréable de prendre place dans son ventre. Il avait quand même mangé malgré la boule dans sa gorge et à présent, il attendait la venue de son amant.

Pour une fois, sa visite se déroula le matin, Kyôya était derrière les grilles et fit un geste au geôlier qui se dirigea vers la porte et qui l'ouvrit. Le manieur de tonfas rentra dans la cellule et prit son amant dans ses bras tout en nichant son nez contre le cou de Mukuro tandis que ce dernier enlaçait son aîné.

-Pouvez-vous vous dépêcher monsieur Hibari ?

-Hn.

Les deux hommes se séparèrent puis Kyôya saisit la main de son amant avant de l'entraîner hors de sa cellule. Mukuro n'y croyait pas, il était avec son alouette et cette dernière le tirait derrière elle vers la sortie. Comme d'habitude, Hibari passa dans la salle et se réarma sur le temps que l'ancien gardien du brouillard était toujours sous le choc.

Une fois à l'air libre, les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la voiture indigo garée bien sagement sur une des trois places de parking.

-Ma voiture ?

-Oui, c'est ta voiture, je sais que tu l'aimais bien alors j'ai laissé la mienne au manoir. Je conduis jusqu'à l'aéroport.

-A l'aéroport ?

-Nous partons dans un endroit calme où nous pourrons faire ce que nous voulons sans avoir la mafia sur le dos.

-Merci Kyô~

Les deux hommes embarquèrent dans la Maserati. Doucement, Hibari mit le contact et démarra la voiture sans un commentaire. A présent, il ne lui restait plus qu'à redescendre de la montagne sur laquelle ils se trouvaient et pour ce faire, Kyôya changeait souvent de vitesses. C'est pour ça que Mukuro osa nouer se doigts à ceux de son amant posés sur la boîte de vitesses, même s'il ne le montrait pas, Hibari était heureux de ce geste, aussi simple soit-il.

-Tu peux dormir si tu veux.

-J'aurai trop peur de me réveiller et puis je pourrai me reposer dans l'avion.

-Fais comme tu veux.

-Ti amo Kyô~

-Je t'aime aussi.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'aéroport, Hibari et Rokudo tombèrent nez à nez avec Fran et Nagi. Doucement, Mukuro se dirigea vers ses deux anciens disciples et les serra dans ses bras pour la première fois ils en avaient parlé dans la voiture et pour leur sécurité, ils devaient briser presque tout contact avec leurs connaissances. Après ce qui leur sembla quelques secondes, ils se séparèrent et les deux mafieux partirent main dans la main.

Dans l'avion, Mukuro partit s'asseoir près d'un hublot tandis que Kyôya prenait place à ses côtés et que leurs mains se joignaient par habitude. Etrangement, personne n'osa squatter le siège annexe à celui du manieur de tonfas ce qui l'arrangeait vraiment bien.

Après seulement dix minutes de vol, l'illusionniste posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son amant et s'endormit presque immédiatement et toujours en serrant la main qu'il tenait. Peu de temps après, le japonais s'endormit aussi, appuyé contre le corps de _son_ Mukuro à présent, il ne le quittera plus jamais.

Kyôya fut le premier à se réveiller, il était tout engourdi et avait mal à la tête à cause du bruit ambiant. Pour plus de discrétion, il avait choisi un vol normal donc il se retrouvait avec un troupeau d'herbivores qui faisait un boucan monstre. Pour ne pas réveiller son amant, Hibari se redressa tout en intercalant un coussin entre son épaule et la tête de Mukuro.

6918-6918-6918-6918-6918

A l'aéroport de Namimori, les deux hommes récupérèrent leur voiture et Mukuro insista pour conduire. Commença alors un éclat de rire quand Kyôya commença à faire le GPS.

-Dans cinquante mètres, tournes à gauche.

-Kufufu~ Je connais le chemin jusqu'à la maison tu sais. Je l'ai tellement fait~

-Hn.

Arrivés devant l'ancienne demeure d'Hibari, Mukuro parka sa voiture à l'endroit prévu pour puis les deux hommes sortirent pour se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Une fois à l'intérieur, une multitude de souvenirs oubliés refirent leur apparition et cette fois-ci, les anciens gardiens du nuage et du brouillard étaient enfin libres.

-J'ai été pris de court pour le logement, si tu le désires, on trouvera un autre endroit.

-Oya~ J'aime cette maison moi~

-Embrasse-moi, tu es plus grand que moi.

-Avec plaisir mon cher~

Mukuro joignit leurs lèvres et les emporta dans un baiser passionné où ils ressentaient tous deux le bonheur de l'autre. Cette incarcération leur avait semblé durer des lustres et pourtant, ça n'avait duré que quelques mois. A présent, les seuls problèmes qu'ils devaient encore régler étaient Uni, leur emménagement et de ne pas se faire repérer. Pour le premier, ils n'étaient pas pressés, l'illusionniste devait d'abord récupérer tous ses pouvoirs disparus à cause des drogues. Leur emménagement sera vite fait et leur discrétion sera relative vu que tout le monde les connait, surtout à Namimori.

Le baiser prit fin à cause du manque d'air et, comme pour leur toute première fois, Kyôya prit le chemin vers sa chambre suivi de Mukuro. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent, tout autour d'eux s'effaça et seul l'autre comptait c'est comme par enchantement qu'ils s'approchaient l'un de l'autre et rien qu'à penser à ce qu'ils allaient faire, une bosse s'était déjà formée dans leur pantalon. C'est avec une voix rauque que Rokudo fit perdre les pédales à son amant : « Voglio che tu~ »*

Cette partie de jambes en l'air, ils allaient s'en souvenir. Dans leur esprit, c'était comme la première fois qu'ils couchaient ensemble même si en fait, ça n'avait été qu'une pause forcée de leurs ébats. A présent, ils pouvaient vivre leur vie comme ils l'entendaient.

_*J'ai envie de toi~_

_J'espère que ce chapitre n'est pas trop mauvais… Je ne saurai certainement pas publier un chapitre ce dimanche mais j'essayerai au moins d'écrire une petite parenthèse pour vous, chers lecteurs, chères lectrices._


	7. Chapter 7

Reprendre ce qu'on avait abandonné

_Bonjour tout le monde^^ Aujourd'hui je publie un chapitre plus court car je suis débordée de travail pour l'école… Merci à tous pour les reviews, plus particulièrement à :_

_**Akatsuki Akisa :**__ Merci beaucoup pour ta review ^^ En fait, ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas Uni mais j'avais besoin d'un méchant et elle collait parfaitement à ce qu'il me fallait. J'ai aussi dû la faire OOC, elle aurait été trop gentille avec Mukuro… J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ^^_

_**C-Dark-Dreams :**__ Merci pour ta review miss~ Pour le phrase en italien, c'est google qui m'a mis ça mais bon, il peut aussi très bien se tromper (ça m'étonnerait pas -.-') J'espère que ce chapitre court te plaira autant que les autres ^^_

_**Raiu-chan :**__ Héhé~ Merci pour ta review~ A un moment, j'ai hésité à faire revenir Byakuran puis je me suis dit que si c'était lui, la mission de nos deux gardiens aurait échoué… Donc j'ai choisi Uni dans le rôle du méchant ^^ Bonne lecture~_

_**Ariane 57 : **__Merci pour ta review, j'ai bien aimé la lire~ Hé oui, nos deux tourtereaux sont tout mimi et devront se méfier d'Uni… Je dis pas plus pour le moment~ Ils vont devoir se la jouer discret s'ils veulent avoir la paix mais bon, ce sont eux qui ont choisi ^^_

Hibari s'étira tel un félin avant de se pelotonner contre le corps de son amant encore endormi. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil pour se rendre compte qu'il était déjà presque midi et avec un sourire en coin se remémora la nuit qu'ils avaient passée. Mukuro l'avait embrassé comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants puis ils avaient fini sur le lit –une condition de l'illusionniste- et ils avaient couché ensemble maintes et maintes fois jusqu'à ce que leurs corps tombent de fatigue après une énième fois. Ils avaient redécouvert le corps de l'autre ainsi que les sensations qu'ils n'arrivaient plus à se remémorer.

Un peu après qu'il ne se soit réveillé, Kyôya sentit un bras passer possessivement autour de sa taille ainsi qu'un souffle régulier dans son cou. Personne ne saurait s'imaginer comme ça lui avait manqué cette impression d'être un doudou pour son amant et même lui avait eu du mal à l'accepter au début mais à présent, il se sentait bien comme ça. Même si à la base c'était contre son caractère.

-Oya~ Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ?

-Un quart d'heure.

-Je suis crevé~ Tu aurais pu y aller doucement hier~

-Tu n'as pas aimé ?

-Kufufu~ Tu veux recommencer ?

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que Mukuro se retrouve bloqué par son amant dans une position plus que suggestive. Kyôya était encore une fois hypnotisé par le regard voilé de désir de son amant et laissait son bassin effectuer une légère pression sur celui de l'homme sous lui. Joueur, l'illusionniste commença à onduler du bassin laissant leurs érections se rencontrer et se délectant des soupirs provenant de son amant.

Hibari se pencha et embrassa son amant tout en laissant une de ses mains se balader sur le corps dénudé. Mukuro quant à lui se laissait faire tandis qu'il passait ses mains dans le dos de son alouette tout en rapprochant leurs bustes.

Même s'ils étaient fatigués de leur nuit, les deux hommes étaient prêts pour recommencer et cette fois ne changerait pas. Avant Mukuro essayait toujours de dominer mais à présent, il savait très bien que s'il lui demandait, Kyôya se soumettrait et d'un côté, il préférait que ce soit son alouette qui s'occupe de lui la majeure partie du temps. C'est pour ça qu'encore une fois, l'illusionniste se retrouvait menotté au lit par Roll et gémissait le prénom de son amant tout en se tortillant sous les caresses devenues expertes avec le temps.

Kyôya avait un esprit de vengeance assez prononcé et par conséquent, il voulait faire supplier Mukuro comme il avait dû le faire avant leur séparation forcée. Il était en train de souffler sur la verge douloureuse de son amant, amant qui soupirait de frustration plus que de plaisir.

-Kyô~ S'il te plaît…

-Hm ?

-Fais-moi ce que tu veux mais fais quelque chose. J'en peux plus.

Une lueur ainsi qu'un sourire satisfait apparurent sur le visage du manieur de tonfas avant qu'il ne fasse une marque sur le bas ventre de son amant. Lentement, il passa un doigt humide le long de l'érection palpitante ce qui fit gémir son amant sous l'attouchement tout ce qu'ils savaient, c'est qu'ils allaient prendre leur pied dans un futur proche. Presque de suite, le doigt se fit remplacer par une langue joueuse qui goûta chaque parcelle exposée jusqu'à ce qu'un gémissement plus rauque les autres attire l'attention de Kyôya. Ce dernier releva les yeux et croisa le regard voilé de désir de Mukuro.

-Je vais venir, prends-moi.

Kyôya ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Doucement, il commença à pénétrer Mukuro tout en regardant toutes sortes d'émotions apparaître sur le visage de son amant et Hibari sourit en voyant son homme fermer les yeux et les détourna. Après tout, il y avait des habitudes qui ne se perdaient pas les deux hommes se connaissaient trop bien pour se cacher des choses.

Tout en commençant un mouvement de va-et-vient, Kyôya mordilla le cou de son amant jusqu'à ce que celui-ci daigne enfin le regarder. Mukuro détestait les chaînes et ce pour plusieurs raisons la première est qu'il a quand même passé un an enchaîné dans un bocal, une autre est que quand il est attaché, il ne peut pas bouger comme il le souhaite et une dernière, c'est que d'anciens souvenirs remontent à sa mémoire. C'est pour ça qu'Hibari modifia les menottes pour qu'ils soient attachés ensemble tout en continuant ses coups de reins qui, à chaque fois, faisaient gémir l'homme sous lui.

Mukuro aida son alouette à mettre sa jambe sur son épaule et quand Kyôya le pénétra à nouveau, il tapa sur sa prostate provoquant un râle de plaisir. La cadence accélérait et à chaque coup de buttoir, une multitude d'étoiles envahissait la vue de l'illusionniste mais le rapprochait surtout de l'orgasme. N'en pouvant plus, Mukuro éjacula entre leurs deux torses bientôt suivi par son Kyô.

6918-6918-6918-6918-6918

Vers le milieu d'après midi, après leurs ébats, Kyôya se décida à préparer un déjeuner qu'il prendrait au lit avec Mukuro. En fait, ce dernier avait décidé qu'il ne ferait rien de sa journée si ce n'est passer du temps avec son amant mais la raison était tout autre, l'illusionniste faisait surtout une crise de manque il savait qu'on avait arrêté de lui mettre cette drôle de poudre dans ses repas le jour avant sa sortie et à présent, son corps la lui réclamait, cette poudre orangée.

Hibari avait bien remarqué le léger tremblement de son amant mais ne s'en formalisait pas, il avait été prévenu pour les effets secondaires. Mukuro semblait fiévreux mais en réalité, il avait vraiment froid, malgré le fait qu'il soit collé à son alouette et qu'ils soient tous deux enroulés dans les couvertures, un plateau repas posé sur leurs genoux. Kyôya avait préparé un déjeuner typiquement français avec croissants et petits pains au chocolat-crème et à présent, il donnait bouchée par bouchée sa pâtisserie à son amant on aurait même pu croire que l'illusionniste ronronnait.

Après leur repas, les deux amants se blottirent l'un contre l'autre encore un peu plus et Mukuro s'endormit tout contre son alouette. Cette dernière profita de ce moment de calme pour faire une sieste jusqu'au soir leur emménagement attendra bien le lendemain.

_Alors que dire ? Premièrement, c'est court, trop court. Deuxièmement, c'est mal écrit, je n'ai jamais fait un aussi mauvais lime. Troisièmement, je suis en manque d'inspiration totale, merci maladie de la page blanche…_

_Je publierai sûrement dimanche prochain s'il n'y a pas de problème et cette fois, j'espère que ce sera bien plus long et bien mieux écrit. See you next time~_


	8. Chapter 8

Reprendre ce qu'on avait abandonné

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Me revoilà pour un chapitre qui, j'espère, sera plutôt humour. Cette fois, je vous promets qu'il va être plus long aussi, ça sera pas trop dur non plus TT. Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce retard mais l'école avait besoin de points et m'a donc fait passer des tests à n'en plus finir. A la semaine prochaine, j'espère Maintenant, passons aux remerciements merci à…_

_**Akatsuki Akisa :**__ Je finirai par vaincre cette foutue maladie, ce n'est qu'une question de temps… Je ne dirais pas que Mukuro est mon souffre douleur mais bon, il ne faut pas croire que ça va être le seul à avoir des problèmes… L'histoire est loin d'être terminée *niark niark* et je compte bien faire subir d'autres choses à nos deux tourtereaux…_

_**Raiu-chan :**__ Je sais que le chapitre précédent était vachement court mais je me rattraperai pour celui-ci ^^ _

_**Ariane 57 : **__Ce chapitre-ci va être bien plus long, je le promets ^^ J'essayerai de relire et de republier le chapitre 7 en mieux, pour me racheter je vais aussi faire une bonne performance un peu plus bas… Lorsque je mets « ~ », c'est plus pour marquer un ton chantant ou amusé qu'un soupir enfin ce n'est qu'un point de vue~ _

_**C-Dark-Dreams :**__ Merci pour ta review miss. Ce n'est pas grave pour le retard, je le suis bien plus que toi -.-' Techniquement, ce chapitre sera du genre humour~_

En ce lundi matin, deux hommes déchargeaient une Maserati indigo. Le premier s'amusait de la situation tandis que le second avait plutôt l'air de s'ennuyer pour comprendre la situation, il fallait remonter quelques minutes plus tôt.

Mukuro prenait un malin plaisir à lancer des illusions plus stupides les unes que les autres sur les valises lorsque son amant les portait, de son côté, Kyôya s'énervait car une pluie fine tombait et humidifiait ses cheveux durant le court chemin qui le séparait du coffre et de la porte d'entrée. Hibari avait alors une humeur de chat mouillé _(d'alouette mouillée, excusez-moi) _ce qui amusait grandement Rokudo.

A présent, toutes les valises étaient rentrées ne restait plus que le rangement de leur contenu. L'étape la plus dangereuse. En effet, il n'y avait qu'une armoire à vêtements vu que Kyôya avait toujours vécu seul chez lui et la situation était la même pour la pièce où il rangeait ses armes. L'arrangement des quelques bibelots ramenés était assez dangereux aussi Mukuro avait décidé que le cadre où ils étaient adolescents avait sa place dans la cuisine et, à chaque fois qu'Hibari passait devant, la photo se retrouvait sur sa table de nuit.

Les deux hommes étaient à présent en train de ranger leurs vêtements dans la petite armoire de la chambre mais là encore, il y avait un problème. L'ainé avait décidé de séparer leurs vêtements tandis que le cadet mettait les siens en pile sur ceux de l'autre garçon.

-Allez Kyôya on met la même taille de vêtements, je ne vois pas où est le problème.

-Tu mets des couleurs bizarres avec des dessins qui ne ressemblent à rien.

-Tu pourras choisir dans la pile, je repasserai les vêtements si tu veux.

-D'accord, tu feras le linge pendant un mois.

-Kufufu~ Marché conclus mon cœur~

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

-Fais-moi arrêter alors~

Mukuro avait ronronné cette dernière réplique avec un sourire enjôleur au coin des lèvres. Il savait très bien comment allait réagir son alouette, c'est pour ça qu'il s'était déjà apprêté à recevoir le corps de son amant entre dans ses bras et, effectivement, Kyôya cala son torse contre celui de l'illusionniste. Ce dernier abaissa complaisamment la tête après la demande de son amant et se laissa embrasser par ce dernier. Comme il s'y attendait, Mukuro se fit allonger sur le lit tandis qu'il sentait déjà les dents d'Hibari mordre son cou ainsi que ses mains qui voyageaient vers la boucle de sa ceinture il n'était pas contre une séance de « câlins » mais il ressentait toujours les douleurs de la veille et l'avant-veille. C'est pour ça que les mains se contentèrent de frôler le corps de l'autre sans aller plus loin.

6918-6918-6918-6918-6918

Kyôya regardait son fauteuil où dormait Mukuro et se demandait ce qui le gênait dans le salon. Rien n'avait changé dans sa maison ou presque il y avait bien une photographie qui se trouvait soit sur sa table de nuit soit dans la cuisine mais ce n'était pas ça. Il jeta un nouveau regard sur son amant avant de comprendre ce qui le dérangeait : Rokudo avait déplacé le canapé discrètement de telle façon à pouvoir voir par la fenêtre. Avec ça, les habitudes du plus âgé allaient en prendre un coup car même quand l'illusionniste n'habitait pas encore avec lui, certaines choses changeaient de place sans son autorisation.

-Kyôya~ Tu vas encore me regarder quand je dors avec cette lumière lubrique au fond des yeux ?

-Pourquoi as-tu bougé le fauteuil ?

-Kufufu~ Parce qu'on voit dehors mais on ne nous voit pas du jardin~

-Tu veux essayer ?

-J'ai mal partout, tu n'y as pas été de mains mortes la dernière fois~

Kyôya sourit et s'assit où Mukuro lui avait laissé place. Même s'il ne le montrait pas, il était fatigué il réfléchissait sans cesse au moyen de coincer cette garce qui avait envoyé son amant en prison et il savait que des sous fifres Vongola étaient présents dans Namimori en plus, il devait penser à trouver un boulot au cas où il aurait besoin de faire des déplacements discrets.

-Si on se mettait comme tueur à gages tous les deux en équipe. Tu en penses quoi Kyô~

-Tuer ne me dérange pas. Ca ne dépendra que de toi chaton.

-Oya~ J'attendais le jour où tu me donnerais un petit nom~

-Hm.

Tout en souriant, Mukuro se pencha et embrassa son amant avant de se laisser dominer. Avec une habitude de plusieurs années, les deux hommes se déshabillèrent et laissèrent leurs mains balader sur le corps nu de l'autre tandis que Kyôya mordillait la clavicule de l'illusionniste. Ce dernier se cambra en sentant une main saisir son membre déjà dressé et commencer des mouvements de va-et-vient tantôt rapides tantôt lents. Doucement, la bouche de l'alouette descendit le long des abdominaux du chaton puis lorsque celui-ci frémit, toutes les caresses s'arrêtèrent. Mukuro gémit alors de frustration avant de sentir une langue aventureuse titiller son gland et ses gémissements se transformèrent en soupirs de plaisir. A présent, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était sentir son amant en lui et sentir son souffle erratique tout contre ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'ils se libèrent tous deux dans un gémissement à peine plus sonore que les autres.

Tout ne se passa pas comme il l'avait voulu. Toutes les caresses s'arrêtèrent et Kyôya s'écarta un peu de lui sous le regard interrogatif de Mukuro avant d'avoir pu faire quoi que ce soit, l'illusionniste vit une écharpe lui boucher la vue.

-Kyô… J'aime pas…

-Attends, tu vas changer d'avis.

Le manieur de tonfas vola un baiser à son amant avant de s'empaler sur la verge dressée dans un gémissement de douleur. Malgré cela, tous deux gémirent dès le premier mouvement de bassin de l'alouette Hibari avait agi sur un coup de tête mais il ne le regrettait pas car même si la gêne était évidente, il prenait vraiment son pied. C'était la première fois que Kyôya faisait ça et ce n'était pas pour déplaire son Mukuro celui-ci accompagnait chaque mouvement de son amant jusqu'à ce que la jouissance les atteigne dans un dernier gémissement d'extase. Totalement démotivé, Kyôya se releva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain et tira l'illusionniste à sa suite.

-Oya~ Je peux tirer l'écharpe maintenant ?

Une bouche vint s'écraser contre celle de Mukuro tandis que des mains défaisaient l'élastique qui nouait ses cheveux pour ensuite détacher l'écharpe qui barrait la vue du chaton. Ce dernier regarda autour de lui en se rendant compte qu'il se trouvait actuellement dans la salle d'eau en compagnie de son amant et plus important, ils étaient tous les deux excités. Sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, un sourire prédateur s'accrocha à ses lèvres et lorsqu'il fit un pas, l'ancien gardien du brouillard ne put se rendre compter que d'une chose : Kyôya l'aguichait pour tester ses limites. En effet, l'alouette était rentrée dans la cabine de douche et laissait couler un mince filet d'eau le long de son corps tandis qu'une main passait inlassablement sur son torse. Le regard vairon se fixa sur cette dernière et s'en détacha rapidement lorsqu'un soupir franchit les lèvres de son amant. Deux regards alourdis par le désir se croisèrent et il n'en fallut pas plus pour décider le plus jeune.

Mukuro rentra à son tour dans la douche en prenant bien soin de refermer la porte avant de coincer son alouette entre le mur froid et son corps brûlant. Sans laisser de temps à son amant, l'illusionniste quémanda un baiser qui ne cessa que quelques minutes plus tard à cause du manque d'air et des respirations haletantes. Sans même reprendre son souffle, Rokudo commença à explorer ce corps qu'il connaissait si bien sans oublier de laisser des suçons un peu partout où il passait. A chaque marque, il sentait les doigts dans ses cheveux se crisper pour continuer dès qu'il reprenait ses caresses. Sa bouche s'attarda sur les deux boutons de chair avant que Kyôya ne l'embrasse sans retenue tout en roulant du bassin, leurs érections se rencontrèrent et tous deux gémirent de frustration mais malgré cela, Mukuro voulait faire durer les préliminaires, comme toujours.

Hibari tremblait tellement la gâterie que lui offrait Mukuro était bien faite. Il avait l'impression de tout ressentir en même temps, les va-et-vient à la base de son sexe, la langue qui s'enroulait autour de l'érection plus la chaleur de la bouche de son amant si ça continuait comme ça, il n'allait pas tarder à jouir mais tout s'arrêta quelques instants. Il gémit de frustration tandis que son regard se soudait à celui de son chaton ce dernier reprit alors se caresses buccales avant de faire une gorge profonde. Comme à chaque fois, les jambes de Kyôya cédèrent sous lui tandis que Mukuro lui souriait en s'essuyant un filet de bave au coin des lèvres.

-Muku s'il te plait…

-Mmm~

Sans prendre en compte la demande de son amant, Mukuro reprit à nouveau ses caresses mais cette fois dans le but d'arriver à la phase finale. Il arrêta quelques instants sa gâterie pour fixer à nouveau son regard dans celui, noir, de Kyôya tandis qu'il lui présentait ses doigts et, comme à chaque fois qu'il recevait cette demande muette, l'alouette ne pouvait empêcher ses joues de rougir. Il aspira quand même les doigts de manière suggestive et commença à les lécher et continua même quand il sentit passer la langue de son amant sur mon intimité. Lorsqu'il jugea ses doigts assez lubrifiés, Rokudo les retira de la bouche de son amant pour les diriger vers un tout autre endroit. Malgré ce qu'il s'était passé avant qu'ils n'arrivent dans la salle de bain, l'intrusion dérangea le manieur de tonfas mais la langue qui passait et repassait le long de son sexe érigé lui permettait de ne pas penser à la douleur.

Une fois qu'il jugea son amant prêt à le recevoir, Mukuro aida Kyôya à se relever puis l'embrassa avant que l'alouette ne se retourne pour lui présenter son arrière train plus que suggestivement. Rokudo ne se fit pas prier et commença à pénétrer Hibari aussi doucement qu'il le pouvait et, une fois entièrement à l'intérieur, il attendit le feu vert pour commencer malgré son érection douloureuse. Ils soupirèrent tous les deux lorsque l'ancien gardien du nuage ondula des hanches rien que ce petit mouvement avait permis à Mukuro de frôler la prostate de son amant. D'abord calmes, les va-et-vient se transformèrent en coups de buttoir qui frappaient à chaque fois la boule de nerf qui faisait crier Hibari. Ce dernier finit par éjaculer dans la main de son chaton qui lui aussi jouit en son alouette.

Lorsque les deux hommes reprirent leurs esprits, Kyôya ouvrit l'eau tiède et il poussa son homme sous le jet avant de s'emparer du pot de shampooing. Malgré leur petite différence de taille, Hibari n'eut pas le moindre souci pour masser le cuir chevelu de son cadet. Pendant que son alouette lui lavait les cheveux, Mukuro décida de laver le corps de cette dernière.

Malgré l'heure, les deux hommes décidèrent d'aller se coucher sur le lit king size du plus âgé.

-Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu as acheté un lit de cette taille.

-Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il possède des barreaux et parce que quand tu dors tu t'étends un peu trop.

-Kufufu~

Ils se souvenaient très bien des premières nuits qu'ils avaient passées ensemble au temps où ils allaient toujours à Namimori High school, à cette époque, Hibari dormait dans un lit une personne et même s'il n'en avait pas l'air, il prenait quand même de la place. Les premières fois avaient été inoubliables Mukuro prenait beaucoup d'espace et avait un sommeil agité, tout le contraire de son amant. Ils avaient arrêté de compter le nombre de fois où l'illusionniste se retournait et tombait dans le vide, emportant souvent la couverture avec lui. Une fois, il avait entraîné Kyôya et les couvertures dans sa chute le propriétaire des lieux avait alors décidé d'achever ce qu'il restait de sa nuit au pied du lit se servant du torse de son compagnon comme d'un coussin.

-Kufufu~ C'était la belle époque ça, quand nous étions jeunes~

-Hm c'est vrai, quand je pouvais toujours mordre les herbivores à mort quand je le voulais.

-Kufufu~ Tu étais si mignon à tes dix-sept ans~

Hibari se colla contre le corps de son amant et nicha son nez contre son cou. Mukuro soupira de bien-être en enlaçant son alouette si leur vie pouvait être comme ça tous les jours, ça aurait été le paradis mais évidemment il fallait que leurs ennuis les rattrapent. Ils savaient tous deux que Vongola et alliés les cherchaient dans Namimori.

6918-6918-6918-6918-6918

Ils avaient enfin déniché un travail il fallait bien dire que Kyôya savait bien à quelle porte il fallait sonner pour être sûr d'avoir une cible et une bonne rémunération. Tout chef d'état avait bien un ennemi et accessoirement un compte en banque bien rempli c'est comme ça que les deux amants s'envolèrent pour Venise où se situait une réunion mondaine à laquelle leur proie participait. Tout était parfait. Même s'ils partageaient le jet privé avec leur employeur.

A leur arrivée, Mukuro et Kyôya se dirigèrent vers les quartiers chauds de la ville de Venise.

-Kufufu~ La ville des amoureux~

-Pour ce que tu penses, on devrait peut-être aller sur un autre continent.

-Oya~ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles et puis d'abord, pourquoi tu m'as teint les cheveux ?

-Parce qu'ils ne sont pas discrets.

Le matin précédent, l'illusionniste s'était réveillé avec les cheveux d'un noir pareil à celui d'une aile de corbeau. Kyôya avait juste lâché ses cheveux et avait mis tout comme son amant un costume accompagné d'une chemise blanche et d'une cravate noire la plupart des mafieux se retournaient sur eux mais ils n'y faisaient pas attention jusqu'à ce qu'une illusion intéressante attire Mukuro. Ce dernier resserra son étreinte sur la main de son amant puis l'entraîna à sa suite vers cet ananas et cette alouette qui étaient ensemble sur une porte de café.

Une fois à l'intérieur, les deux hommes comprirent c'était une invitation venant de connaissances. Chrome se trouvait dans les bras de Ken et Fran gardait son air impassible devant un verre d'eau. Rokudo et Hibari s'assirent à leur table et commandèrent chacun un cocktail une fois n'est pas coutume, Mukuro se blottit dans les bras de son homme avant de demander où en étaient les recherches.

-Il semblerait qu'elle se soit repliée en Sicile d'après ce que nous avons pu trouver comme informations.

-Kufufu~ Avant ton continent, nous nous contenterons de l'Europe~

-Hm. Ca va être l'heure si on doit commander un taxi.

-Nous allons y aller nous nous reverrons bien assez tôt~

-Au revoir Mukuro-sama.

-Kufufu~

Les deux hommes sortirent et hélèrent un taxi pour se rendre à la réception organisée pour les personnes les plus haut dans la société mais qui disait plus haut disait aussi mafia. C'est pour ça que Kyôya et Mukuro faisaient profil bas dans un coin de la salle.

6918-6918-6918-6918-6918

Ca faisait plusieurs fois que Tsuna regardait ces deux hommes appuyés contre un mur ils se fondaient parfaitement dans les ombres et à cause de ça, il n'arrivait pas à distinguer leurs visages mais il avait une drôle d'impression à leur sujet. Le decimo soupira et reporta son attention sur Dino et la fille qui le courtisait le gardien du ciel savait que son mari ne le trahirait pas mais il sentait à chaque fois un pic de jalousie lorsque quelqu'un d'un peu trop entreprenant approchait son homme.

Ca devait bien faire deux heures qu'ils étaient à cette réception mondaine et Tsuna commençait vraiment à s'ennuyer la seule personne qu'il aurait bien voulu voir était Reborn. Ca allait faire deux semaines qu'il était parti sans donner le moindre signe de vie et le decimo commençait à s'inquiéter mais même comme ça, il se devait de diriger la famiglia d'une main de fer.

-Kufufu~ Une main de fer sous un gant de velours~

-Hm.

Tsuna se retourna rapidement mais les deux hommes avaient déjà disparu par contre, le decimo était persuadé d'une chose, c'étaient bel et bien Mukuro et Kyôya qui venaient de passer rien que pour le narguer et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il n'était même pas foutu d'attraper deux fugitifs.

6918-6918-6918-6918-6918

Hibari avait le visage rempli d'éclaboussures de sang provenant de sa victime. Leur cible s'était révélée être une femme et il avait alors laissé son amant jouer avec tandis que lui s'occupait des herbivores qui servaient de garde du corps à la demoiselle. Un peu après qu'il ait achevé son massacre, Mukuro arriva le téléphone vissé à la main et souriant Kyôya le regarda avec un regard interrogatif et poussa sur la touche haut parleur.

-… Et j'aimerais savoir pourquoi nous ne vous trouvons pas alors que nos troupes sont dispersées partout dans le monde. Je veux que tu dises à Kyôya qu'il ferait bien d'allumer son portable car il est injoignable comment je fais pour pouvoir vous joindre si vous n'avez pas vos téléphones sur vous ? Mukuro, je dis ça pour ton bien, tu ne devrais pas tuer trop de monde si tu ne veux pas avoir les vindices à nouveau sur le dos, c'est aussi valable pour Kyôya, tu le lui diras hein. J'aimerais aussi savoir ce qui vous a pris de venir à cette réception ces vigiles ne savent donc pas vérifier les invitations…

Jamais au grand jamais ils n'avaient entendu le decimo parler avec un ton aussi froid et autoritaire et malgré cela, les deux hommes sourirent et se retinrent d'éclater de rire. Avec un sourire immense, Kyôya poussa Mukuro contre le mur en s'assurant de faire assez de bruit pour que l'homme au bout du fil l'entende bien. Evidemment l'illusionniste rentra dans le jeu et laissa un gémissement passer lorsqu'il sentit le corps de son amant se coller contre le sien.

6918-6918-6918-6918-6918

-Tu sais que j'aime voir ton visage tâché du sang de tes victimes ?

-… Mukuro ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Kufufu~ Je me fais molester par mon amant au milieu d'une pièce remplie de personnes fraîchement tuées.

-Je moleste Mukuro et si tu veux…

-Je ne veux rien savoir ! Je… Au revoir !

Tsuna raccrocha le rouge aux joues et évita le regard de Dino. Le Vongola avait l'impression d'avoir effectué un monologue durant plus d'une demi-heure et ça l'énervait au plus haut point. Malgré tout, il restait inquiet pour les deux hommes car il n'était jamais parvenu à prévoir leurs actions.

Bien plus tard sans la soirée, dans les alentours de 23h, Tsunayoshi sentit vibrer son téléphone personnel et s'empressa de regarder le message qu'il avait reçu mais pour se faire, il dut d'abord sortir de l'étreinte de son amant. Dino se réveilla à cause des mouvements précipités du decimo puis s'empara du téléphone pour le poser sur sa table de nuit et reprendre son homme dans ses bras pour se rendormir.

-Tu peux me lire le message au moins ?

-Oui petit frère.

-C'est un message de Mukuro. Il a une question importante, il voudrait que tu lui téléphones.

En fin de compte, Tsuna accéda à la demande de son ancien gardien de la brume et lui sonna.

-Ah Tsunayoshi-kun~ J'ai oublié de te demander si je devais acheter de l'huile parfumée à la lavande ou à l'eucalyptus pour mon Kyôya~

Le decimo raccrocha au nez de l'autre homme et se pinça l'arrête du nez avant de se blottir à nouveau dans les bras de son mari. Dino posa une multitude de baisers papillons dans les cheveux de son homme.

6918-6918-6918-6918-6918

Mukuro regarda son téléphone avec un regard interrogatif avant de soupirer il aurait vraiment dû apprendre l'humour à son ancien pseudo boss pour éviter des accidents comme celui qui venait de se passer. L'illusionniste soupira puis se dirigea vers la chambre à coucher où Kyôya s'était déjà assoupi en travers du lit tout aussi motivé que son amant, le chaton se coucha à côté de l'alouette.

Le lendemain à l'aube, le manieur de tonfas sentit une paire de lèvres parsemer son corps de baisers ce qui le tira lentement de son sommeil. Le japonais battit paresseusement des paupières et entoura le torse de son amant de ses bras avant de l'attirer à lui.

-Si seulement je pouvais toujours me réveiller comme ça.

-Kufufu~ Bonjour mon alouette~

-Bonjour chaton.

Les deux hommes paressèrent encore un peu au lit avant de se décider à bouger un peu. Kyôya proposa alors une soirée shopping pour remplacer les vêtements qu'ils avaient dû laisser au manoir. C'est donc totalement motivés que les deux hommes rentrèrent dans une boutique de marque dans l'espoir de pouvoir renflouer leur garde robe. Mukuro tira son amant dans un magasin Calvin Klein Jeans et ils eurent la mauvaise surprise de tomber sur Xanxus et Hayato évidemment, il avait fallu que le gardien de la tempête se retourne au mauvais moment et en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, Kyôya sentait le canon d'une arme à feu dans son dos.

-Je pense que vous allez nous accompagner, déchets.

6918-6918-6918-6918-6918

Ils étaient quatre dans le bureau du Vongola decimo. Xanxus, Tsuna, Mukuro et Kyôya. Les deux boss regardaient les deux rebelles tandis que l'illusionniste jouait avec une mèche de cheveux de son amant, ce dernier lançait des regards meurtriers aux hommes devant lui.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je dois rester dans le bureau en compagnie de deux herbivores.

Hibari se leva et partit sans plus de cérémonie vers le salon de toute façon, il savait très bien que les deux hommes présents dans le bureau s'arrangeraient très bien avec Mukuro. Il n'avait qu'à aller dans une autre pièce et attendre que son amant ne revienne en espérant qu'aucun herbivore ne vienne le déranger. Evidemment, ce ne fut pas le cas, dès qu'il arriva dans le salon, il attira les regards des gardiens de la pluie et de la tempête dans un magnifique demi-tour, Kyôya sortit de la salle et privilégia alors sa place habituelle sur le toit.

Dès qu'il arriva au dernier étage, le manieur de tonfas se détendit un peu et décida en fin de compte de rester dans un grenier bien au calme jusqu'au retour de son amant. Il savait qu'il n'avait qu'à attendre la fin des remontrances venant de Tsuna et puis ils aviseraient la situation en fonction de leur « liberté »

Après à peu près une heure, Mukuro partit retrouver son amant pour lui expliquer les sanctions ainsi que le plan prévu par le decimo.

-Kufufu ma petite alouette, je pense que nous allons devoir nous rendre dans tes quartiers et ce pour une durée indéterminée.

-Hm.

Mukuro se pencha et sourit en sentant les lèvres de son amant se poser sur les siennes qu'est-ce qu'il aimait quand ils pouvaient agir librement sans se soucier du regard des autres. Le baiser s'approfondit et les mains commencèrent à se faire baladeuses lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

6918-6918-6918-6918-6918

Un mois qu'ils étaient séquestrés au manoir sans avoir de nouvelles de l'extérieur. Il est vrai qu'ils pouvaient faire presque tout ce qu'ils voulaient à condition d'être accompagnés d'un gardien Vongola ou d'un membre de la Varia pour plus de facilité, Fran avait aménagé dans la chambre de Mukuro. A part ces petits inconvénients, Rokudo et Hibari étaient vraiment invivables à un tel point qu'ils profitaient souvent d'une pièce pour eux seuls. Ils n'avaient pas eu une mission depuis ce mois jusqu'à ce que Tsuna ne les demande dans son bureau.

A l'heure prévue, les deux anciens gardiens arrivèrent dans le bureau de leur tortionnaire et attendirent que ce dernier prenne la parole.

-Nous avons retrouvé des traces de la bande d'Uni vous serez sur le coup avec Takeshi et Hayato.


	9. Chapter 9

Reprendre ce qu'on avait abandonné

_Me revoilà pour le neuvième chapitre de cette histoire… Un jour je trouverai une fin mais je pense que ça n'arrivera pas de suite. Evidemment, je séquestre Mukuro chez moi, même si Akira Amano veut le récupérer. Merci à_

_**Ariane 57 :**__ Merci beaucoup pour ta review^^ Il est fort possible que j'écrive des phrases à rallonge même fort probable, je vais essayer des les écourter un peu -.- C'est vrai que le chapitre précédent était vachement plus chaud que les autres mais c'était leur retrouvailles après le séjour forcé de Mukuro à Vendicare. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira._

Pour l'occasion, Mukuro et Kyôya avaient eu le droit de remettre l'anneau Vongola à leur doigt car ils avaient besoin de toute leur puissance. Cette fois, les Vongola lançaient une attaque contre le reste des Millefiore. L'élite des Cavallone et de la Varia étaient prêtes en cas d'urgence cette fois, ils ne pouvaient plus se permettre de laisser cette famille leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Inutile de dire que le brouillard et le nuage étaient impatients de pouvoir enfin régler leurs comptes.

Dans la limousine officielle de la Vongola famiglia, Kyôya était assit droit comme un i tandis que Mukuro s'étalait de tout son long sur la banquette, la tête sur les genoux de son amant. Les autres gardiens les observaient sans rien dire mais à l'arrêt du véhicule, Tsuna demanda aux six personnes présentes de faire attention à elles. Il n'obtint aucune réponse venant du nuage et de la brume car ces derniers étaient déjà sortis.

6918-6918-6918-6918-6918

Ils n'avaient pas écouté les ordres de toute façon, ils comptaient bien agir à leur manière. L'anneau de la famille les gênait plus qu'autre chose car Hibari préférait se battre sans flammes et Mukuro possédait un hell ring. De toute façon, ils n'avaient qu'à faire souffrir leur cible avant de l'abattre les autres n'auraient qu'à s'occuper des hommes de main. C'est sur cette vision des choses que les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers un coin plutôt reculé de la base, loin de l'endroit où se trouvaient les gardes du corps. Uni n'avait pas l'air de se battre des masses et les informations prouvaient qu'elle ne prenait presque jamais part à un combat car elle préférait rester à l'écart.

Comme ils l'avaient prévu, ils trouvèrent Uni loin des combats, repliée dans un bâtiment annexe. A présent, Kyôya et Mukuro allaient enfin pouvoir se venger et même mieux, ils pourraient enfin renier les Vongola. Mais avant, ils devaient abattre Gamma qui semblait bien plus puissant que lors de leur dernière rencontre.

-Kufufu~ Je pense que nous allons bien nous amuser~

Mukuro avançait trop doucement vers les deux personnes présentes et il arborait un sourire psychopathe. Kyôya savait très bien que son amant réfléchissait à une illusion qui pourrait perturber leurs adversaires automatiquement, l'alouette commença un compte à rebours dans sa tête et, dès qu'il atteignit zéro, l'illusion commença.

Les dimensions de la pièce changèrent et les quatre personnes se retrouvèrent dans le bureau où Byakuran s'est fait abattre. Uni pâlit tandis que son garde du corps se mettait en position de défense. A présent, le jeu du chat et de la souris pouvait enfin commencer. Sous le regard ébahi de leurs deux adversaires, Hibari s'arma de ses tonfas et se mit dans une position d'attaque. Après quelques instants, Kyôya se décida à porter le premier coup, le blond n'eut même pas le temps de riposter que l'ancien gardien du nuage était de nouveau près de son amant comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

-Oya les autres ont fini de leur côté. Ils arrivent.

-Hn.

Le porteur de l'anneau du nuage lança un regard meurtrier vers la porte puis il enflamma son anneau. Il ouvrit sa boîte Vongola et créa une sphère inversée qui engloba son amant et ses adversaires.

-Kufufu~ Nous ne serons pas dérangés il me semble.

L'illusion du porteur de l'anneau du brouillard se dissipa pour être remplacée par les parois de la sphère. Cette fois, Gamma attaqua le premier avec sa boîte arme mais Mukuro et Kyôya évitèrent toutes les balles de billard puis attaquèrent tous deux sans se retenir. Un seul regard suffit à Mukuro pour comprendre ce que voulait son amant. L'illusionniste s'écarta et se dirigea très lentement vers Uni avec un sourire de psychopathe dangereux vissé aux lèvres.

-Ma petite alouette n'apprécie pas devoir abattre des femmes donc c'est moi qui m'en occupe. Peut-être est-ce parce que j'ai moins de scrupules que lui mais d'habitude, je ne fais pas souffrir ma victime. Cela dit, tu n'es pas n'importe qui~

Kyôya soupira face au discours de son amant le manieur de tonfas n'avait jamais compris pourquoi Mukuro parlait sans arrêt et souvent pour ne rien dire. Lui préférait rester silencieux, surtout quand il se battait, pas besoin de gaspiller son souffle inutilement. Dans un instant un peu plus calme, l'alouette jeta un coup d'œil vers le combat de son amant avant de se replonger dans le sien.

Mukuro avait décidé de torturer sa victime aussi bien psychologiquement que physiquement. Il commença alors à former une illusion de son ancienne cellule de Vendicare autour de la jeune fille. Cette dernière commença alors à taper sur la vitre avant que de longues chaînes ne s'enroulent autour de son corps jusqu'à la limite de l'étouffement. Son calvaire n'était pas fini car l'illusionniste commença à remplir le bassin d'un liquide froid, vraiment comme dans la prison. Le niveau s'arrêta aux épaules de la demoiselle car le tortionnaire de cette dernière regardait son amant se battre contre Gamma. En fait, Mukuro voulait qu'Uni voie l'homme qu'elle aime se faire tuer pour la blesser encore plus.

Evidemment, Kyôya comprit le message muet de son amant et se mit réellement dans le combat. Malgré la vitesse de son adversaire, le manieur de tonfas évitait tous les coups qui lui étaient portés et trouvait même des ouvertures pour attaquer. Pas besoin des pics ni des grappins pour cet adversaires cette fois, Hibari avait trouvé la bonne personne sur qui déverser sa frustration due à l'absence forcée de Mukuro. Gamma était le souffre douleur parfait. Il l'aurait à l'usure, d'une mort lente et douloureuse, juste pour sa satisfaction. Et dès qu'il achèvera ce combat, il retirera la bague Vongola de son doigt et disparaîtra sans laisser de traces.

Gamma baignait dans son propre sang sous les yeux remplis de larmes d'Uni. Kyôya soupira et secoua ses tonfas pour éjecter ce qu'il restait du sang de l'herbivore tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers son amant. Ce dernier avait supprimé l'illusion qui retenait la jeune fille prisonnière. Sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, Mukuro vit Hibari se jeter sur lui puis il entendit des coups de feu sans pour autant être touché.

-Kyô ? Kyô ?

-Muku…

Les yeux du manieur de tonfas se fermèrent doucement tandis qu'un mince filet de sang coulait de la commissure de ses lèvres. Cette fois, il n'en fallait pas plus à Mukuro pour faire un véritable massacre. Au premier de ses gestes, la sphère inversée explosa lui laissant une plus grade portée pour ses gestes. Toutes les personnes présentes restèrent en retrait quand ils virent l'illusionniste couvert du sang de son amant car l'aura qu'il dégageait était vraiment terrifiante. Tsuna aperçut alors Uni tremblante, un révolver à la main et comprit de suite ce qu'il était arrivé. Il sortit son portable d'un geste tremblant et appela ses secours privés via hélicoptère.

Sans même lâcher le corps de Kyôya toujours serré contre lui, Mukuro envoya son trident dans le buste de la jeune fille sans pour autant toucher de point vital. Tsunayoshi se dirigea pour porter le coup final à leur ennemie mais une main gantée le retint.

-Elle ne mérite pas de mourir comme ça. Elle n'a qu'à crever comme un chien.

Ce furent les derniers mots de l'illusionniste.

6918-6918-6918-6918-6918

Le decimo était remonté dans l'estime de Mukuro. En effet, Tsuna avait mobilisé le meilleur chirurgien pour extraire les balles logées dans le flanc et le dos de Kyôya mais ce n'était pas tout, dès que l'état d'Hibari s'est stabilisé, Rokudo a pu choisir où serait soigné son amant et par quel docteur. C'est comme ça qu'il se retrouva à l'hôpital de Namimori à côté du lit de son alouette. Cette dernière avait déjà eu quelques signes de réveil mais le coma dans lequel elle avait été placée était vraiment profond.

Mukuro avait repris un livre que Kyôya lui avait donné neuf ans plus tôt et s'installa près du lit de son amant. D'un geste hésitant, il enlaça ses doigts à ceux du blessé puis se plongea dans sa lecture en espérant le réveil de son amant.

La fin du livre approchait mais Mukuro avait l'esprit ailleurs ça faisait déjà quelques nuits qu'il n'arrivait plus à dormir, même avec des somnifères et là, il était dans un état de somnolence. Comme depuis une semaine déjà, il avait l'impression d'entendre la voix de son amant mais il savait que c'était impossible. L'illusionniste se donna une claque mentale et se força à se réveiller. Il ne pouvait sous aucun prétexte rater le réveil de son alouette.

Bien plus tard dans la soirée, l'illusionniste s'était endormi la tête posée sur le matelas et un bras possessif posé autour de la taille de Kyôya. Ce dernier se réveilla et secoua doucement son amant pour essayer de lui demander des informations sur la situation. En fin de compte, Mukuro finit par se réveiller car Hibari avait trouvé un point sensible qu'il chatouillait. Le plus jeune n'y croyait pas, il assomma immédiatement le manieur de tonfas en lui posant un bon nombre de questions jusqu'à ce qu'une paire de lèvres saisisse les siennes et les entraîne dans un ballet doux rempli d'amour.

Depuis quand Mukuro espérait ce moment, il comptait depuis 169 jours. Le coma de Kyôya avait été beaucoup plus long que prévu ce qui avait laissé le temps à ses blessures de cicatriser comme il le fallait.

-Où sommes-nous chaton ?

-C'est ta chambre d'hôpital habituelle, nous t'avons rapatrié à Namimori une semaine après l'attaque, quand ton état était stable.

-Où sont les bagues Vongola ?

-En Italie avec Tsunayoshi, nous ne sommes plus ses gardiens mais nous sommes tout de même les bienvenus.

-Hn. On part quand ?

-Kufufu~ Je te suis~

Le manieur de tonfas retira tous les baxter présents dans son bras et grimaça un peu en se levant. Il remercia son amant du soutient qu'il lui offrait puis ils se mirent en route doucement sans pour autant attirer les regards sur eux. Le chemin jusqu'à la maison se fit sans encombres et c'est soulagés que les deux hommes s'assirent dans le fauteuil du salon. A présent, ils devaient avoir une discussion par rapport à leur futur.

6918-6918-6918-6918-6918

Il avait fallu deux semaines à Kyôya pour se remettre sur pieds et être enfin capable de se battre à un niveau respectable. Les deux hommes avaient alors décidé de partir voyager en Amérique et plus particulièrement dans l'état du Nevada. Il y avait plein de choses à voir : la vallée de la mort, des parcs nationaux et… Las Vegas.

Dès que l'avion atterrit et après avoir récupéré leurs valises, les deux hommes se sont dirigés vers leur hôtel pour deux raisons. La première étant que se balader partout avec des valises n'est pas pratique et la seconde était que Mukuro avait vraiment envie de son alouette ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord que tant qu'ils ne seraient pas aux USA, ils ne coucheraient plus ensemble, juste pour que Kyôya puisse se remettre plus vite de ses blessures.

Dès qu'ils rentrèrent dans leur chambre, les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la chambre, habitués aux dispositions des hôtels. Mukuro s'allongea alors sur le lit dans une pause suggestive tandis que Kyôya allait le retrouver en collant son corps à celui de l'autre homme. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent d'abord avant que le doux contact ne se transforme en échange passionné. Les deux amants avaient tous les deux envie de l'autre mais ils préféraient redécouvrir le corps de leur amant avant de vraiment prendre leur pied.

Doucement, Hibari descendit le long du torse de son chaton tout en laissant des traces de son passage assez visibles. Le chaton en question appréciait chaque attouchement et attendait la suite avec impatiente. Il ne fut pas déçu en sentant directement la langue de son alouette le long de sa verge gonflée de désir. Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'il attendait ce moment qu'il avait l'impression de fondre en voyant le regard de Kyôya. Une fois que Mukuro le stoppa, le manieur de tonfas se redressa et commença à pénétrer l'homme sous lui. Un long gémissement de plaisir résonna dans toute la pièce quand l'alouette commença ses va-et-vient. Cette fois, pas de positions, juste le fait de faire l'amour à celui qu'il aimait les corps se mouvaient l'un contre l'autre et les lèvres se cherchaient tandis que des mains caressaient les corps.

Mukuro finit pas se libérer entre leurs deux torses tandis que Kyôya le suivait, tous deux profitaient du bien-être post-orgasmique. Ils finirent tous deux par s'endormir entrelacés et nus à cause de leur fatigue et du décalage horaire.

6918-6918-6918-6918-6918

Ils étaient devant une secrétaire qui leur demandait de remplir leurs papiers officiels.

-Kufufu~ Je te propose de prendre mon nom… Comme ça, ça fera plus italien~

-Je ne prendrai pas ton nom. Il est trop raccroché à la mafia. Je n'en veux pas.

-Oya~ Je pense que nous sommes dans une impasse~

La jeune femme regardait le jeune couple devant elle et elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Evidemment, ils ne parlaient pas anglais mais une langue assez compliquée dont elle ne comprenait pas le traitre mot. La demoiselle se demandait de quoi ils pouvaient bien parler, surement à propos encore une fois du petit écrin posé à côté de la paperasse.

_Bon voilà un chapitre de fini qui met aussi fin à cette histoire, assez décevante je trouve. J'espère que je ne vous a pas trop ennuyé durant ces 6 mois s je compte bien^^ A la prochaine, peut-être, Manion-chan~_


End file.
